Tripping Through Reality
by CatgirlKitsune
Summary: Sometimes you get lost by making a wrong turn. Sometimes you get lost by taking the wrong bus. Me? I get lost by slipping too far from reality. If only there had been a warning sign at the edge of our universe: "Warning: Point of No Return." OC-Centric. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** I so shouldn't be starting another story with my other two that I'm also writing, but this has been running through my head and I had to get it out. Yes it's a self-insert. Every fan-girl is entitled to at least one. This will have hints of spiritual/religious belief, but it's nothing big. I'm not gonna be throwing it in your face. You probably won't even notice it._

_On another note, I'm a pervert. Hence this story will probably be more horny than your average story. And also hence why this will be rated M. Like most of my stories, this one is for my own fun, and my kind of fun is at least rated M. Oh and the title...I don't even know. I might change it if I find something better. :D_

* * *

**_~Sense of Bad Direction~_**

The first thing I felt as I woke up was a distinct wrongness. The second was that the bed I had fallen asleep on was not this soft, the sheets felt weird and the blankets distinctly heavier. The third…well, I could see clearly through the crust of my eyes. I hadn't been able to see clearly without glasses for a long time.

I sat up swiftly and pulled the blankets up to my chest. My eyes darted around the room as I looked around in a panicked haze. I had no idea where I was and it scared the crap out of me. Everything about this room was different. My room was what you would expect of an average boy until people saw the panties and bras littering the floor. It was only until people saw those that they realized it was my room and not my brothers.

This room though…it…it WAS a boys room. There were posters of scantily dressed Asian girls and a few skateboards hanging on the wall. A pair of boxers was sitting on top of a full hamper and I plugged my nose on reflex. I could feel my heart beating in my chest and I realized it probably wasn't helping that I was keeping myself from breathing through my nose. I let go of my nose and breathed in slowly with a grimace.

_Alright Ana, this isn't you. You don't freak out; you're cool, you're calm._ With that mantra going through my head, I slid out from under the comforter and set my sock covered feet on the wooden floor. In a fit of sardonic humor, I realized that I was afraid to get out of bed. I was afraid to get up on my own two feet and explore the room.

_Idiot, stop being a scardey-cat._

I stood up on shaky feet and realized I didn't know what to do. I gazed around the room before a desk across the room caught my eye. There were picture frames sitting near the back of the desk. I shuffled over and somewhere in the back of my mind I realized that things looked…bigger than they used to be. I was used to ceilings being closer to my head.

I stood with my hands against my chest to keep them from shaking. This was all just so weird. The first picture that caught my eyes was what seemed like a family photo. They were all Asian. It didn't cross my mind to inspect any of the people in the photo further because them being Asian was weird enough. I was of European decent, plus there were usually as many Asians as Mexicans where I lived. To see only Asians in these photos…was strange.

All the photos on the desk were of people I didn't know. A few had what looked like a family and the others had students grouped together in them. They looked quite happy in fact. I took a step back and looked over the room again. Getting a second look at the furniture I realized it had a distinct Japanese feel to it. My brother had stayed in Japan a few years and that interest had rubbed off on me. I can now say that I could recognize Japanese architecture from other Asian countries.

My body shook with slight tremors as a thought crossed my mind and I walked slowly towards a mirror hanging on the back of the room's door. I was afraid to look in to the reflection but I didn't think I could not look either. My breath caught when I finally got a good look at myself.

That…wasn't me.

That…was a boy.

"Ahhhh!"

I may have overreacted by screaming and falling backwards onto my ass, but I felt like it was totally justified. No on just wakes up a boy!

The hair and eye color may have been the same; honey brown hair and cloudy green eyes, but the ethnicity…was way off. I felt my face in wonder. It was strange having the contours of my face look and feel so different. It was so…heart shapped; so cliché, yet undeniably cute. I was...a bishounen.

And I was short…well, shorter. I was used to a height of about 5'6" (170 cm I thought unconsciously), but now I doubted I reached over 5'. Wait…

"How did I know that?"

I don't remember knowing metric measurements, but…wait…I did? Yes, it was there. I can remember learning the metric system in school. But…

I grasped my head in confusion and found tears leaking out of my eyes. Which school was it? The one in the United States or the one I had went to here in Japan?

_No!_

"Kota? What's going on?"

I found my breath hitching at the clear Japanese being spoken to me. I shouldn't be able to understand that!

"Kota!"

I blacked out.

* * *

I remember floating. Doing something I shouldn't have done. Reaching out too far.

I had done this before, reaching out into the cosmos, stretching out a sense that was so different from my others. But I had gone too far.

I had gone so far that I couldn't go back.

It was darkness all around me. I couldn't have been sure if hours or years passed. I was scared. I was cold. I blindly reached out with my senses; shapeless hands…tendrels. I needed to get out. It was too dark.

When I saw that light, that golden thread peeking out of the darkness, I grabbed at it with all my might. I pulled desperately, hoping that it would lead me out of the darkness.

It did. And then I was blinded by the light.

* * *

"Kota-kun."

I groaned at someone calling my name. I brought my hands up to rub at the slight pounding of my forehead before opening my eyes slowly. I was back in my room. I don't know why, but it was as if something was out of place. My room looked like it did last time…nothing was out of place…so what was wrong?

My eyes widened as the haze of sleep lifted from my mind. I sat up fast and regretted it immediately afterward. I dug the palms of my hands into my eyes to try and stop the pounding of my head. Of course something was wrong! I had been thinking I was this Kota person! But I was Ana! Wasn't I?

A gentle touch brushing my bangs back halted my mind flat.

"Kota-kun…are you alright?"

My eyes widened as I stared into the face of what my mind was telling me was my mother. She was the typical Asian beauty; soft skin, almond shaped brown eyes, and dark brown hair. Her fingers drifted from my hair to my cheek as she stared into my eyes with concern.

"Why don't you stay home from school today? Your fainting really worried me."

I simply nodded at a loss for words. What was I supposed to say? That I didn't think I was her son? That my head felt like it was put through a meat grinder? I watched as she straightened out my blanket and patted my head before leaving the bedroom.

It wasn't until I couldn't hear her footsteps anymore that I felt it was safe to get up and walk around. _She's my mother, why wouldn't I feel safe?_ I shook my head to clear myself of those thoughts. It was still too weird to admit any of this was real. There was no way this was real.

I walked slowly over to the mirror and stared into it. Who was that strange person staring back at me? The hair color was the same as mine, cut into a feathered style that fell just below my ears and tapered at my neck. My eyes were slanted but wider than most people with an Asian background that I had known in my past life.

My past life? Am I already calling it that?

I drew my fingers softly along the bottom of my eyes. The irises were a cloudy green, something I was glad to have not changed. It helped remind me who I really was inside this body. Even though I felt like I was this Kota, even though I seemed to have his memories, my eyes helped to remind me that I was also someone else. I was a girl stuck in a boy's body.

"What the hell is going on?"

I slid my hands through my hair in frustration. This wasn't supposed to have happened. But it did.

And I had a feeling I couldn't go back.

I furiously wiped the tears away before they could fall. My life as Ana…it was gone now. I was stuck here. I knew instinctively that I had messed with things that were far beyond my understanding. I may have had the ability, but I didn't have the control. And now I had to pay for it.

I slumped back to my bed and fell face first into it. It was only when my face was buried in the pillow that I gave in and let the tears fall. I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of a door bell ringing. I moaned at being woken up but sat up anyways. My eyes felt bleary and swollen from crying, but my heart felt light and free. I knew crying hadn't solved my problems, but it had made them seem more bearable.

"Kota-kun! Your friends are here to see you!"

I blinked at that before my heart raced in fright. Friends?! I scrambled off my bed and into the bathroom across the hall. No doubt my eyes were still swollen and red and there was no way I would let them see that I had been crying! I turned the sink on in a rush and wasted no time splashing my face with cold water. It sent chills through my body but I grimaced and continued to wash my face.

"Oi! Inoue, where you at?!"

I blinked and realized with a start that he was calling for me. That was…Tatsumi Ryuunosuke, a bit of a bully but also one of Kota's better friends. He was often called a delinquent because of his glaring eyes and wild hairstyles.

"Pfft, you sound like you're calling him out to a fight."

The recollection came faster this time. Ogawa Yoshi. Long, stylish, blonde hair and a love for piercings. Prideful and a little sadistic. Also considered a delinquent and a bully.

What kind of friends did my alternate man-self make?

"A-ah. Hold on. Just…wait in my bedroom."

I heard them mumble and close the door to my room. Relieved that they weren't going to barge in on me in the bathroom, I turned my attention back to the mirror. It was strange how easy it was to bring up memories of Kota, but I guess that's just how merging with your alternate-self worked.

Inoue Kota was a Japanese middle school student in his third year. He lived in a town called Namimori and attended Namimori Middle School. Kota was bullied as a kid for having a foreigner as a father and tended to take that pain out on others. Because of this he made friends with the other cast off kids in town and over the years they formed their own little crew of delinquents. The only reason Kota hadn't dyed his hair or gotten any piercings was because of his love for his mother. He wanted to let her believe he was still a good kid.

His friends were here today…because he had promised to tutor them. Good scores always came easy to Kota. And now I had to go out there and act like nothing was wrong with me…er Kota. I needed to get used to being called the name Kota eventually. I dried my face and left the bathroom.

When I opened the door to my room Kota's two friends were already relaxing around the low sitting table in the middle of the room.

"Hey."

I had to beat down my nerves when their eyes landed on me. Two sides of me were warring for control; one was saying these two were friends and the other said they were strangers. I really needed more time alone later to sort through my head.

"Oi, Inoue, what's up with you ditching us at school today?"

I rolled my eyes before sitting down at the table next to them and reaching for some snacks my mom had brought up while I was in the bathroom.

"I blacked out this morning and hit my head. Mom was worrying over me so I stayed home."

Ogawa snickered as he leaned over the table and poked a finger into my cheek.

"You are such a momma's boy Inoue."

I blushed and looked away from him. They may be Kota's friends but I wasn't so used to casual touching. I slapped his finger away and got out my notes, trying to ignore the heat on my cheeks. I realized the two were strangely quiet and I chanced a look up. Both were looking at me with wide eyes and stupefied looks on their faces. Had I done something strange?

"Um…what's up?"

That shocked the two of them out of their stupor. Ogawa was looking at me as if I had done something amazing and Tatsumi looked as if he was horrified at something. I felt my face in confusion for something that would make them react so weirdly but I felt nothing out of place. The nerves I had in my past life popped up as they stared at me and I couldn't help but look down at my lap. No tears, no tears! They aren't laughing at you!

"Did…did I do something wrong?"

"PFFFT!"

I stared at Ogawa horrified as he hunched over the table and laughed his ass off. He really was laughing at me! He waved a hand at me as he peeked up at me from his arms, tears of laughter falling from his eyes.

"No-nothing's wrong! Just…pfft…don't worry about it."

I pouted and glanced over at Tatsumi looking for some confirmation. These friends of Kota's really did seem to be bullies! So not fair. Tatsumi was resolutely paying attention to the work on the desk in front of him, but when he felt my eyes on him he glanced in my direction. I might have been mistaken but I swore I saw a blush cross his cheeks before he looked away and tried to hide his face. Can't even look at me huh? I swear I felt a vein twitch on my forehead.

"Well fine! See if I help you study again!"

Both froze before kowtowing before me, an apology running out of Ogawa's mouth.

"Please oh master of all things good; don't leave your poor brothers to drown! We'll be good, I swear!"

I snickered inside but outward I glared down my nose at them. It was good having people bow to me. I sniffed before smiling and focusing back on teaching the fools.

"Good to know. Now get to work."

Things got a little more back to normal after that. It was kind of weird how easily I slipped into the role of Kota. I guess we really did merge together. It made me both happy and sad in a way; I was happy that my consciousness didn't disappear, but in a way sad that in the merge I took over Kota. Could he even be considered alive anymore? Where did the consciousness and the soul differ? Alright, now I'm just confusing myself.

I peeked up at Ogawa and Tatsumi. The two had calmed down after that laughing fit but I was still confused as to what caused it.

"So…what were you really laughing about? Don't try to put it off this time either. I want to know."

Ogawa and Tatsumi shared a look before drilling me with their eyes. I couldn't help gulping in fear. Ogawa pointed his pencil at me before he spoke.

"I'll give it to you straight Inoue; you were being creepily seductive."

"Wha..?"

Tatsumi nodded and glared at me as if I had done him some terrible wrong.

"You looked like a girl. A _**cute **_girl."

What? Oh no. Did I somehow bleed over onto Kota? Was he not this cute before I merged with him or something? Did my looks from my past life somehow blend over onto him?

"I…really?"

"Stop! You're doing it again! You're like a damned kitten!"

I don't know what it was, maybe it was me, maybe it was Kota's mean side, but seeing Tatsumi cover his eyes to hide from me was just too hilarious. I had to tease him.

"Ohh~?"

I jumped at him and pushed him down with an evil cackle. Tatsumi let out a girly scream when I landed on top of him and held his arms down. I heard Ogawa sniggering off to the side as I straddled Tatsumi's hips and bent down over him. The way his eyes widened and his face paled as I hovered centimeters from his lips was just too satisfying.

"Kitten huh? Maybe I should just molest you."

"NOOOOO! OGAWA SAVE ME!"

It was an all-out wrestling match from there. I kept on trying to lay kisses on Tatsumi and he tried his hardest to keep away from me. I drew Ogawa into it as well when all he was doing was laughing, thinking he was free from my kisses of doom. It was actually pretty fun rough housing with Kota's two best friends. We were making so much noise that eventually my mom came up to see what was going on.

"Kota? What's all that noise?"

I froze underneath Ogawa's hold and looked up at my mom in the doorway. I threw off Ogawa and was satisfied when he hit his head on the floor.

"Nothing mom, just boys being boys."

She giggled behind her hand before getting ready to leave.

"Well alright then, just try not to break anything honey."

"Sure mom."

My two friends started snickering as the door closed and I made sure to kick Tatsumi in the stomach when he whispered _'momma's boy'_.

"Yeah yeah, now get out of my house. Study time is over."

Ogawa sat up from where he was rolling around on the floor and rubbed his head.

"What, we can't stay for dinner?"

"No. My mom has enough trouble as it is feeding just the two of us. I don't need you making it any harder on her."

Tatsumi grabbed the back on Ogawa's head and dragged him out of the room. It was satisfying listening to the little groans Ogawa made at the pain. Tatsumi stopped at the door and looked back at me, his composure back up and glare on his face.

"You better be at school tomorrow Inoue or I'll drag you there myself."

I nodded my head to show I understood before the two left. I listened to them bid goodbye to my mother downstairs before sighing and leaning against my bed. It was…an effort being Kota in front of those two. That wasn't to say it was hard, but it was…disturbing that I could fall into Kota's personality so easily. I was starting to understand that we both really were the same person, just of alternate realities.

"Ugh, what a mess."

I'll have to spend tonight going through my head while I'm sleeping. Dream-walking had always been an ability of mine. It was one of the reasons I was here now actually; my soul had wondered too far from my reality while exploring. I hadn't thought to find a way to tether my soul to my body. I was naïve to think it would always find its way back.

_Stupid, stupid._

"Kota! Dinner's ready!"

"Coming!"

I really hope this Namimori Middle School wasn't too much trouble. I really didn't need anything else on top of being stuck in my alternate self's body.

* * *

_**A/N:** Review and tell me what you think. :D I can take it. Actually:_

_Give me your best, over the top, sarcastic, way out there, flame. That'll be fun to read._


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** Warning: perverted author, masturbation, and horrible jokes. You have been warned._

* * *

**_~Exploration and Pretty Little Girls~_**

The center of my mind was a black abyss. I floated through the inky blackness, light shining off from my spirit form and piercing through the shadows. I floated for what felt like hours until I came upon a piece of land. The piece of earth was held together by an enormous pear tree. Its roots were peeking out from the bottom, making trails through the inky blackness as it drifted aimlessly. I wondered at the form my core had taken before throwing caution to the wind and landing on the edge.

An eerie golden light drifted out from the spot my foot touched before sinking back into the earth. A chain reaction set off as bands of golden light drifted up from the ground and curled around my form. I gasped as the bands of light held me like a lover, caressing my skin and emitting warmth. I felt a pulse from the tree and knew that these lights were coming from it. It was welcoming me home.

_Wow…_

I walked closer to the tree, not quite sure what I was supposed to be looking for. The tree responded to my thoughts and a branch lowered itself until it was in front of my face, a ripe pear ready for the picking. I glanced at it before twisting the pear off the branch and bringing it close to my face. I ran my fingers over the smooth skin of the pear before bringing it to my mouth and taking a bite.

_(-Squeezing. Heat. Cold. Scared. Warmth. Love-)_

Another bite.

_(-I toddled towards my father. His blue eyes and blonde hair standing out.-)_

The next bite was slower, unconscious.

_(-I was crying. I wanted my dad. "Oh Kota, I know you miss Papa, but he'll always be here." My mother's hand touched the spot over my heart. "In your heart."-)_

_(-pushing a bully down on the cement-)_

_(-"Friends." I clasped hands with a roughed-up, mean looking kid. We were both beat up.-)_

_(-"You'll always be the bastard of a no-good-foreigner."-)_

_(-STOP IT! I'M NOT WORTHLESS!-)_

_(-Entering middle school. Mom's smile.-)_

_(-Bullying a smaller kid, trying to make the inside stop hurting.-)_

_(-Pain. Sleeping. Peace.-)_

I gasped as I came out of the memories. The pear in my hand had been reduced to its core, each bite having contained a part of Kota's past. As I stared at the pear core I couldn't help but relate it to what was left of Kota. I don't know if it was in a fit of pity or stupidity, but with the physics that exist in a psychic world, I took the core and swallowed it whole.

It went down rough but it settled something deep inside me. I wasn't a foreign entity devouring all that was left of a helpless boy; I was that boy and that boy was me. Kota was me.

The tree swayed gently before touching my face with its branches. I didn't fight as it lifted me up and drew me into its bough, drawing me into it as if I was one of its treasured children. My eyes grew drowsy as I sunk into the bark of the tree, falling asleep to the sound of wind in its branch and the creaking of its age old bough.

* * *

My eyes opened slowly and I stared at the ceiling of my bedroom.

It had been a while since I had gone so deep into my consciousness and I was surprised at the progress I had made. That had been the first time my I had projected my inner subconscious into something tangible. It would make sense that it would be a pear tree…pears were my favorite fruit and I always found nature comforting.

I stretched before getting out of bed, a hand drifting down to scratch my ass. I froze mid scratch before a loud laugh escaped me. Everything including habits huh? I rubbed my nose and got rid of that terrible itch on my nether regions before going to take a shower.

And then I froze in the bathroom.

I had taken off my shirt and was about to slide off my pants when I realized something fundamental had changed. That was…I had a…I mean…I had never seen one for real before. With morbid curiosity I slid off my pants and poked at the bulge in my boxer briefs. I jumped when I felt it twitch in reaction.

_Oh god it moved!_

I felt like such a girl right now. It was hard getting over how ugly they looked and I guess I was kind of working myself up over having to find out what mine looked like. _Man up girl!_ I blinked. _Heh heh. I already have, I'm a guy now. Lol._

_Focus woman!_ I slapped myself mentally before taking a deep breath and pulling my boxer briefs down. My eyes widened as the dick seemed to shine out at me from where it was hanging limply. I wondered…I flexed a muscle near that area and watched in complete fascination as it rose a bit before falling down as I relaxed.

_Pfft!_

Oh no. I was having way too much fun with this. Fun…oh no. My dick twitched in reaction to my thoughts on fun. Why not…? I mean, I should give it a test run, right? Make sure I know…what it does…so it doesn't…tent at the wrong time. I giggled before kicking my clothes away and jumping in the shower.

_Alright dick, let's see how long you last._

I turned on the shower and washed my hair and the rest of my body before I finally came to…that area. I think it was already half hard in anticipation. I ran the loofa along the length and shivered at the tingle of pleasure that ran down my spine. _Wash first, wash first. Then we can play._

I made sure to get every inch of my dick clean before I realized that I had balls as well. Oh god, balls were even worse than the dick. They were…wrinkly…and…oh wait…I was surprised and really grateful to find that Kota didn't have any pubic hair. In fact, I think it was shaved off. That thought sent a wave of laughter through me and I had to lean against the wall to steady myself. Kota…pfft…shaved…down there. Well, he _was_ my alternate self.

_Alright woman, back to the task._ I ran the sponge over the balls and was surprised at the tingling pleasure that sent through me. I hadn't known they were that sensitive; huh you learn new things every day. I reached down to clean my ass and a little fact crossed in front of my mind. _I…I like guys._ I stared down at my ass with wide eyes and realized what that meant.

_I…I'll have to take it up the ass!_

Maybe…no, don't focus on that. For now…I turned the shower head off and got the bath started. I relaxed into the tub before focusing my attention to my dick. Where it had gone limp from my fear of being ass fucked, it was now half-mast and waiting for me to touch it. I grasped it gently and pumped it experimentally. It hardened the rest of the way.

I stared wide eyed. _It…it's like a little puppy; just begging for attention._ I blinked at that thought and how it took away my feelings of disgust. Well, puppies were cute. Heheh. Only me. I ran my hand along it again and moaned at the pleasure. I could get used to this.

I jerked off slowly, making sure to draw out each tingle of pleasure running down my spine. I rubbed my balls together and jerked at the jolt it sent through me. Man guys had it good; it was a lot harder finding the right spot when I masturbated as a woman. With all this pleasure running through my head, I was curious how it would feel to finger myself.

I blinked when getting on my knees made the bath water I was in slosh dangerously. I turned it off as an afterthought. I leaned over the side of the bath tub before reaching behind me and probing my ass. I gave my dick a stroke before rubbing a circle around my asshole. It felt…it didn't feel bad, but not exactly pleasurable…yet.

I slowly dipped a finger into my asshole as I jerked myself off lazily. It…I pumped my finger slowly…nope, it only burned slightly. I took my finger out and focused and my dick. Maybe it was one of those things where someone else had to do it to make it feel good. I leaned my head on the side of the tub as I realized I was getting closer to cuming. I poked a finger into my asshole, maybe it'll help condition my body to like it if I cum with it in.

My breath came in pants as I was getting nearer the peak. My hand pumped furiously and my finger rubbed erratic circles inside my ass. Almost…there…

"Nngh…"

My balls tightened and my ass clenched when I finally came. I pumped my dick as I rode out the wave of pleasure, back arching. My breaths came in pants when I finally finished and I relaxed back into the bath. Oh wow, that was nice. I blinked before looking down at the bath and the little strings of white floating in it. I blinked again.

"Oh eww!"

There were seamen in the water! I blinked again before giggling. _Heh, sea men in the water._ My disgust came back when my giggles dissipated at my horrible joke. I stood up and made sure to scrub the places the seamen may have touched before leaving the tub. I drained it with all the daintiness of a lady, making sure not to touch any floating cum.

I dried myself off before going into my room to get dressed. I looked at the uniform laid out on my bed and remembered that Kota was still in school. Oh yeah. Well…at least the material should come easy to me. I had done it all before. I just hope the material in Japan was similar enough to the material in the States. I straightened out my uniform and brushed through my hair before heading down the stairs.

My mom was just setting down breakfast when I made it to the kitchen and she greeted me with a smile.

"Good morning Kota-kun."

"Morning mom."

I sat down before looking over the breakfast. I had never been one to eat much breakfast in the morning before, but that was mainly because I had to make it myself. I wouldn't turn down something my mother had made just for me. Even if it wasn't what I was used to; rice, miso soup, pickled cucumber…and some sort of fish? I grabbed a piece of the fish with my chopsticks ate it slowly.

I hummed in delight before digging into the rest. I used to hate fish in my past life but I guess because this was Kota's body I also got his taste-buds. I made small talk with my mom as we ate breakfast and would have stayed later if I didn't get a look at the clock. I had fifteen minutes to walk to school before I was late. I made quick work of the rest of my rice and soup before I leaned over and gave my mom a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm off!"

"Have fun!"

The cool morning air felt good on my cheeks as I ran to school. I think I was about halfway there when I bumped into someone as I turned the corner. I cursed as I stumbled back and the person I ran into let out a cry as they fell to the ground. I blinked before looking at the person I had knocked down. Cute girl…strawberry blonde hair…it was Sasagawa Kyoko, the school's idol. Oh woops.

I saw as she cradled her ankle and winced in pain. Oh snap. First day and I injure the cutest girl in school.

"I am so sorry."

I crouched down in front of her and looked at her foot. I couldn't see anything wrong with it but I was sure it would be swelling in no time. She looked at me in surprise and I noticed a small blush form on her face as she stared at me. I gestured to her foot.

"May I?"

She jumped before nodding hesitantly.

"Oh..um…sure."

I grabbed her foot gently and slid off her shoe. I poked at her ankle in different spots and was relieved when I didn't feel any breaks. She had most likely twisted it as she fell. I set the foot down and grabbed my bag off my back. I unzipped it and took out the small first-aid kit Kota had taken to keeping with him. He was the one who patched up his friends wounds after a nasty fight.

Kyoko squeaked when I slid her sock off and set a cold pack against her ankle. I then took the ace wrap and wrapped it securely around her ankle. I sat back when I was done and helped slide her sock back on. I frowned when I noticed that her foot was now too big to fit in her shoe.

Her face was a constant blush as I helped her to stand up. I put her shoe in her bag before putting it on my shoulder and crouching down in front of her.

"Get on. I'll carry you to school."

"Oh…but…are you sure it's fine?"

I turned around to face her and gave her my best smile. Heh. Charming the ladies.

"I wouldn't be much of a man if I left a pretty girl like you walk to school on a leg I injured. Humor me."

"…Un."

Her delicate arms slid around my neck before I felt her weight lean fully on my back. I grabbed onto her thighs before lifting her up and standing swiftly in one move. She squeaked as her arms tightened around my neck. Wow she was light. Or was it just Kota that had a strong body? I laughed before setting off for school again.

"Um…what's your name?"

I hummed as I got back onto the main road that most of the students were walking on. A few of them whispered as we walked past them.

"Inoue Kota; third year. What's your name?"

Her arms loosened around my neck as she got more used to riding my back.

"Sasagawa Kyoko; first year. It's nice to meet you Inoue-senpai."

"Nice to meet you too Kyoko-chan."

I felt the heat from her cheeks as she buried her face in my back. I grinned. Teasing cute little girls was turning out to be pretty fun. I couldn't decide if it was good luck or bad luck that I had injured Kyoko on my first day. This situation was pretty nice.

I heard a whistle and a chuckle as before someone called my name.

"Wow Inoue, you sure work fast."

I turned to Ogawa as he walked over to me with Tatsumi in tow. They were both looking at Kyoko holding onto my back with grins on their faces. I frowned.

"Cut it out you two; you're embarrassing her."

I could tell by how Kyoko's arms had tightened around my neck again and her face was buried in my back. I jostled her a bit and she peeked out from behind my form with a blush on her face.

"Let me introduce you to these two idiots. The blonde idiot is Ogawa Yoshi and the glaring idiot is Tatsumi Ryuunosuke. Idiots this is Sasagawa Kyoko-chan."

In a show of good character neither of the two reacted to my jabs and simply smiled at Kyoko. Ogawa being the more sociable of the two stepped forward first.

"It's nice to meet you Kyoko-san."

"Un..."

Ogawa jabbed Ryuu in the stomach before he let out a grunt and greeted her as well.

"Nice to meet ya…"

I rolled my eyes before walking away from them. I sent them a silent glare as we gained some distance.

_Scram for now._

Ogawa saluted me with a smirk on his face.

_Aye, aye captain._

I rolled my eyes before turning back around.

"Sorry about them Kyoko-chan."

"…No, its fine. They seem like good friends."

I felt her fingers fiddle with the seams of my uniform in a fit of nervousness.

"…though they _are_ a little scary."

I laughed out loud at that and felt her giggle against my back as well.

"Oh? And I'm not?"

She gasped before responding.

"Oh no! You're too nice! And…and way too pretty! I mean…that is…"

I giggled and would have hunched over if I didn't have Kyoko on my back. I could feel her shifting nervously on my back, no doubt thinking she had offended me. I let out a snort before turning my head slightly to the side so I could face her.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Roguish smile: check. Blushing Kyoko: check.

"SASAGAWA KYOKO!"

I blinked and looked around for the person who yelled the name before I realized it was coming from above. I looked up and gaped when I realized there was a boy falling through the air towards us; wearing nothing but his boxers…and an orange flame on his forehead.

Oh.

OH.

…oh.

That was Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Ooooooh snap.

He landed right in front of us, dust clouds billowing out around him with his hand out face up. His eyes glared with a willful determination.

"PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!"

There was silence before the students around us started snickering. Tsuna's flame grew weaker until it eventually disappeared and his eyes cleared. They bulged when he realized the situation he was in. I wasn't even sure how to react until Kyoko screamed in my ear and buried her face in my shoulder. She shook my shoulders and I realized that she wanted out of this situation.

I ran off towards the school like her personal horse. Crying girls…crying girls or anyone in general was hard for me to handle. Better to just go along with it. I heard a shout behind me and the sound of someone getting punched but didn't pay it much mind. I had more important things to worry over, like the crying girl on my back. And the fact that I was in the Katekyo Hitman Reborn universe.

Oh dear.

* * *

_**A/N:** And Tsuna make's his appearance! And my self-insert realizes where she is. Lol._


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:** Don't think I need any warnings for this chapter. Maybe excessive blushing?_

* * *

**_~There's a Spark in the Air~_**

I think I was hiding. It was my body's first response. Fight or flight? My body always chose flight. I'm not sure about what Kota usually did, but my response was so ingrained into my soul that it wasn't that hard to see me over powering anything Kota would have done. Dangerous situations? Run and hide. Conflicts? Run and Hide. Something I don't want to face? Run and hide.

So I dropped Kyoko off at the nurse's office before running to class. (I stopped running halfway because my brain told me how stupid it was to break rules when Hibari was patrolling the place). I got to class before most everyone else and sat down in Kota's seat near the back. I ignored everyone coming in as I tapped my fingers on the desk in nervousness.

How…what the fuck am I doing here? This wasn't supposed to be possible. Well yeah, I crossed dimensions, but that's still inside the realm of possibilities that seemed plausible. Crossing into a dimension that was only supposed to exist in magna and anime? Not so plausible. What, did this realm come into being because so many people were thinking of it? The power of belief was a powerful thing, but I doubted whether it could make a universe come into being.

If that were true…there could be universes of almost all the popular shows and animes that had been in my old universe. I groaned and dropped my head onto my desk. I needed to stop thinking about this. It would get me nowhere; just wanting more answers that I was sure would never actually be answered.

"What happened to you? Kyoko turn you down?"

I glared weakly at Ogawa as he sat across from me. The bastard loved poking fun at others when they were down. Of course this time he was nowhere near correct, but it was the fact of the thing.

"Whatever Ogawa; I wasn't aiming for her in the first place."

Ogawa leaned back in his chair with a smirk on his lips.

"Oh I don't know…I would date her…"

I rolled my eyes and turned away from him. What he did was none of my business. Not like Kyoko would ever date him anyway…actually…with how airheaded she was…maybe I did need to protect her from Ogawa. I knew he wasn't the best guy to go steady with. Ogawa and steady just didn't go together. He was too much of a playboy.

"Oi, oi, don't look so scary at me."

I huffed.

"Just leave her alone Yoshi. She doesn't need your slimy hands on her."

Ogawa smiled at me with that fake smile of his. It was one of those smiles that said _'if I wasn't in class right now I'd beat your ass'_.I just smiled back and wiggled my fingers at him. I looked around the class as the door closed and the teacher walked up to the podium; when I didn't see that familiar head of dark hair and red armband I let out a sigh of relief. Oh thank god, Hibari wasn't in my class. I leaned back in my chair and stretched; now I didn't have to be so tense. I droned out the teacher as she got on with her lesson plan and looked out the window.

I was really in a universe with a messed up mafia, so not what I expected. I guess it wasn't the worst dimension to land in, but it had enough fighting to make me wary. I was so not a fighter. I wouldn't call myself a pacifist, but I was so, sooo not a fighter. All I had to do was avoid anyone important to the story.

Avoid main characters…avoid…

I woke up with a snort when my desk was jossled. I had fallen asleep during class. I glanced to my right with sleepy eyes to find Tatsumi glaring at me. I shouted in surprise. His face was scary to wake up to! His eye twitched and this time he kicked me out of my chair. Owie, why'd he have to be so mean? I looked up at him as I rubbed my sore hip before gulping.

"O-oh come on now, don't be mad. What do you expect me to do when I find your scary face looming over me?"

Tatsumi's eye twitched but he didn't make a move to beat me up. I let out a sigh of relief before standing up and dusting myself off. He glared at me as I went to gather my stuff up.

"You actually slept through class…"

I blinked before realized that I did.

"Huh…guess I did…"

Tatsumi glared at me again before sighing.

"How you manage to stay in the top percentage is beyond me."

I just chuckled and followed him out of the class. We usually got together for lunch behind one of the school buildings. Ogawa liked to smoke and thankfully he hasn't been caught yet. Because of that we rotate where we eat; today was behind the science building.

I sat down in the shade beside Ogawa. He took one last drag before snuffing his cigarette out on the concrete. I just chuckled.

"Man if HIbari caught you doing that…"

"Shh! I don't need you jinxing me!"

Ogawa shivered as he remembered the last time he had been caught.

"But fuck can he hit hard with those tonfas…"

I giggled sadistically before gasping in horror and pointing behind Ogawa.

"Shit! It's Hibari!"

Ogawa shrieked like a girl before he turned around and got on his hands and knees, ready to beg for his life. He blinked when he saw no one standing there. Then he got pissed. And I got tackled. It continued like that for a while, us two fighting while Tatsumi sat quietly eating his lunch. I think in some strange way beating each other up was some form of bonding…

I gasped out in pain and tapped the cement as Ogawa sat over me, my arm pulled tightly behind my back.

"I give! I give!"

I sat up and rubbed at my sore wrist when Ogawa got off me. Yeesh, some people just can't take a joke can they. It was at that moment that we noticed a crowd of people running towards the gym. They were all excited for something.

"I wonder what's going on…?"

Tatsumi finished the last of his milk carton before crushing it in his hand. He threw it over his shoulder were it landed perfectly in a trash can.

"Well then let's go find out."

Ogawa and I both nodded before following the group of students to the Gym. We found a spot behind most of the crowds, sitting on top of some gym equipment for a better view. I formed my hands into imaginary binoculars to find what everyone was crowding around.

"Hmm…"

The only thing in the middle of the crowd was that one Mochida dude. He was dressed in his kendo gear laughing his head off. He was a generally okay dude, but he tended to be kind of a douche when it came to girls.

"What do you see Inoue?"

"Hmmm…just that idiot Mochida, looks like he's waiting for someone."

I grabbed a nearby broomstick before using it to poke a nearby first year. It was amusing watching the way he froze up as he realized he was talking to the "delinquent" third years. I cackled inside my head from atop the mountain of mats we had claimed.

"Hey, what's everyone waiting for?"

"T-that um…Mochida challenged no-good-Tsuna to a duel…b-because of how he embarrassed Kyoko-chan."

"Hmmm…"

I made a shooing motion with my hand and the first year was quick to run back to his buddies. I sat back and thought about what that implied. So this was the episode where Tsuna used his dying-will to make Mochida bald. I kind of feel for the dude, getting your hair ripped out hurt like hell. It would be amusing to watch though.

"So, you think no-good-Tsuna has any chance at winning?"

I shrugged my shoulders at Ogawa's question. Of course I knew Tsuna would win, but it wasn't like I could tell them that.

"He has to actually show up first…"

Tatsumi chuckled darkly in response before I felt him push my head down and lean over it like I was a piece of furniture. The bastard…

"No-good-Tsuna show up for a beat down? As if."

As if to prove him wrong, Tsuna chose that moment to show up at the entrance to the gym, knees shaking and sweating like a pig. Poor kid; would be amusing to what though. I chuckled.

"Heh, looks like he proved you wrong Tatsumi."

Tatsumi responded to that by wrapping his arm around my neck in a choke hold. I clawed at his arm as my air was being cut off; hot damn Tatsumi had some crazy muscles! I hit his arm to try and get him to let go. I was relieved when he loosened the arm around my neck but wasn't ready for when he lent forward and sniffed at my neck.

"Why do you smell like…strawberries?"

I blinked before realizing that I had showered with what was probably my mom's shampoo and conditioner as well as bodywash. Damn, I was just so used to using them I hadn't realized. I blushed when Ogawa lent over to sniff at me too.

"You do smell like strawberries."

"W-well…that is…I grabbed the wrong bottle?"

Ogawa just smirked at me before sliding a glance at Tatsumi. His arm was still around my neck and his nose was near the back of my ear. I blinked before clearing my throat to gain his attention.

"Um…Tatsumi…you can let me go now…"

I felt Tatsumi stiffen before he realized he was still holding me. He growled before kicking me off of our little mountain.

"Ow! You're so mean Tatsumi…"

"Hiiii!"

I blinked before turning my attention back to the fight between Tsuna and Mochida; he was running around while Mochida chased after him with a bokken.

"Get back here so I can hit you! Hahaha!"

"Hiiiiiii!"

_Oi, now that is just too pathetic…_ I crawled back up the mountain of gym mats, making sure to stay away from the glaring Tatsumi, before turning my attention back to the fight. Kyoko-chan had just cheered Tsuna on causing both him and Mochida to stare at her in surprise. _Right about…now._

Rebron fired the dying will bullet at that moment, causing Tsuna to fall down before his clothes ripped off his body as he rose back up, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. My eyes widened when the flame ignited on his forehead. I had expected it yes, but I hadn't expected to…feel it. I could feel the energy from it; feel the immense force pouring from the flame on his forehead.

Holy camoly! What the hell? The first time I saw it I didn't notice, but now that I saw it ignite? It was like a spark was going crazy in my core. Like when it ignited it ripped some sort of hole in the realms. Something I was largely sensitive to. Where did the flame originate from?

I winced when Tsuna finally got to tearing Mochida's hair out. I felt the flame slowly disappear and that hole in the realm slowly close. Moments after the flame disappeared the spark that had been in my core slowly died down but…but it didn't disappear. It was like…like I was connected to that strange realm now.

"What the hell…"

Soon after everyone started cheering for Tsuna saying how he had changed and wasn't so no-good anymore. I distantly heard the shouts and cheers, but my real focus was still on what I had just experienced. This was just too damn mind bowing…

"Oi, you alright?"

I blinked before realizing Tatsumi had a hand to my forehead checking to see if I had a fever. His eyes were hard and serious as he stared down at me. I felt a blush coming on as I realized how handsome he was. It was hard not to tell when his face was this close to mine.

"U-um…yeah…I'm fine."

I turned my gaze away but I was sure he could see the heated blush across my face. I glanced up when I heard him clear his throat and realized he was staring at me with surprised eyes and a hint of red on his own cheeks. Oh god…my face was sure to explode…

"Oi lovebirds, the bell rung."

Our faces quickly cleared of our blush before they turned pale. I pushed away from Tatsumi before scrambling to my feet and running for the door. Tatsumi wasn't far behind me. I heard Ogawa laugh as he ran with us.

"Hurry or we'll be bitten to death!~"

Fucking sadist.

I groaned as I worked out the kinks in my back from sitting too long. The bell had finally rung signaling that the school day was over and I couldn't be happier. I was gathering my things together when I noticed a commotion at the door to the classroom. I could hear some girls giggling as they pushed through the crowd of students trying to leave before they finally broke though.

It was Kyoko and her two friends. They pushed her towards me with encouraging words, devious smiles behind their hands. I glanced down at Kyoko as she fidgeted not far from me. I gave a confused smile when she finally glanced up at me.

"Hey, Kyoko-chan. What brings you here?"

Kyoko squeaked and I noticed her shoot a desperate look at her friends. They waved their hands at her in a shooing motion to get on with it. Wait…was this…?

"Ano…Inoue-senpai?"

I sent a nervous look at her two friends before shooting a look out the windows of the classroom. I blanched when I realized Ogawa and Tatsumi were watching the interaction as well. Ogawa had a grin on his face and he was giving me two thumbs up. Tatsumi was glaring at me…or was he…it didn't feel like he was looking into my eyes. _What's got him so riled up?_

"Yes?"

"Would you…would you like to walk home together?"

I stared down at her in surprise. If I remembered correctly this was supposed to be some significant thing. Not so much a declaration of love, but a hint that they had a thing for you. Oh boy. I looked into her eyes again and realized I couldn't say no. She was just too damn innocent.

"Ahh…sure, why not?"

Kyoko's friends squealed as they ran up to her and congratulated her on a job well done. I felt like I had just signed my own death sentence. I grabbed my bag and threw it over my shoulder before walking out with Kyoko. Did we even live in the same direction…oh well; I did run into her on the way to school, so I guess we did.

I noticed Ogawa sniggering off to the side. I sent him a dirty look but he just giggled and waved me off. My eyes were drawn to Tatsumi and I blinked at the look he sent me. Was he mad? I sent him a questioning look but he just ignored me. Fine, be that way. I stuck my tongue out at him and was satisfied when his eyes widened in surprise. I giggled before turning back around to leave with Kyoko.

"Shall we?"

She nodded shyly as we made our way out of the school building. I looked skyward, oh boy, please don't tell me Kyoko has a crush on me. I so did not need that. Maybe I shouldn't have been so charming this morning. I just couldn't help it; it was so fun teasing cute things. Damn my inner sadist.

"K-Kyoko-chan!"

I blinked before turning around. Tsuna was walking towards us. Wait no, he was flying forward, like he had been kicked in the back…oh, he had been kicked in the back. Reborn had kicked him. I realized too late that the trajectory of the kick was heading straight for me just as Tsuna slammed into me and we both fell to the ground.

"Ah! Inoue-senpai!"

I groaned and rubbed the back of my head; it had hit the ground when we fell. I was so going to have a headache now. Tsuna was lying on my chest as he too groaned in pain. I sighed as I sat up and set a hand on his shoulder to keep him from falling down. He jumped at the touch before staring up at me in horror. I furrowed my brow when I realized he had bit his lip in the fall.

I brought my thumb to his lip to wipe the blood away before I realized that I probably shouldn't have acted so familiar. He was staring up at me stupefied before his brain kicked in and a blush roared across his face. He scrambled off me and I grunted as he elbowed me in the stomach in his haste. He backed away from me with a hand over his lips and his face red as a tomato.

I felt like laughing. Tsuna…Tsuna was such a blushing virgin! It was so fitting it was hilarious. I brushed myself off as I stood up. Tsuna was still staring at me. I sent him a smirk and it tickled that sadist in me when he jumped about a foot in the air.

Only to be kicked in the face by Reborn. Oh that had to hurt.

"Dame-Tsuna, stop acting like a girl."

"Ano…are you okay Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna sat up and let out an embarrassed laugh before assuring Kyoko-chan.

"Hahahaha! Yeah. Totally fine! T-That happens all the time!"

Kyoko giggled before tugging on my sleeve. She waved to Tsuna as we made our way off.

"Bye bye Tsuna-kun!"

I waved as well with a smirk on my face.

"Yeah, see you later…Tsuna-chan."

I heard him let out a choked squeal before we turned the corner and were out of his site. Even after I had walked Kyoko home and was back in my room, the site of Tsuna's blushing face was still in my mind.

He really was just too cute for his own good.

* * *

_**A/N:**I don't even...it's like there's a sign on Tsuna's back that says "please molest me!". Oh I need to stop giving myself ideas._


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:** Okay, some warnings this chapter: spiritual belief and a bit of lime at the end. Heh, limes. For those not in the know, that's lingo for foreplay/third base/jerking off. Have fun!_

* * *

**_~Ghosties and Ooh You Touch My TraLala~_**

I peeked through my mother's bedroom door to make sure she was sleeping before heading out of the house. There were things I wanted to try out and none of them were safe to do in my own house. The spark I had felt when Tsuna activated his dying will had been running through my mind all day. What was it? Where did it come from? How did it work? If I wanted answers to those questions needed the isolation to find those answers.

Plus there was a chance I could accidentally set my house on fire. Better to go somewhere abandoned.

I had worn dark clothes for the occasion; a pair of dark jeans, and long sleeved black turtle neck, and a black hoodie. What I really liked about the outfit though was that the turtleneck could roll up over my face, so I felt like a total ninja while wearing it! I would giggle if I wasn't trying to sneak out right now.

I made sure my sneakers were on tight before grabbing my backpack as well as my skateboard. I rolled up my turtle neck over my face before pulling the hood up to cover most of my head. I sent one last look up at my mother's room before opening the door and closing it behind me.

I had been practicing a little trick to detect flame users and it was turning out well so far. Well…I wasn't sure if it could really detect flame users, seeing as I haven't seen any flame users when I was using the…sense. It was really just me feeling the surrounding air for that spark I had felt from Tsuna, and since I didn't feel any of that around me I assumed there wasn't any sneaky Reborns tracking me.

I shook off the doubts before throwing my backpack on and getting on my skateboard. I had a ways to go before I reached the abandoned warehouse on the edge of town. Kota had come across it with his friends before, so I knew where it was. I just hoped there weren't any squatters living in it. Did Japan have squatters?

I think half an hour had passed riding on my skateboard before I came across the fenced off and definitely spooky looking warehouse. I pushed that to the back of my mind as I dug out the wire cutters I stashed in my back pack and getting to work on the fence. I made sure to choose an area surrounded by bushes to hide the obvious hole. I slipped through the slit when it was big enough for me before making my way over to the building.

I jiggled the handle on the side door and found it locked. My brows furrowed and I was going to get the lock cutter out of my bag when the door slowly swung open by itself. I stared stupefied before a chocked gasp left me.

Holy fuck. The place was fucking haunted.

I coughed as the dark energy of anger and despair weighed down on me. They could feel it; they knew I could get them out of their own personal limbo. What the hell had happened here? I don't ever remember Kota feeling this when he had come here with his friends before. It had been creepy, but nothing had ever happened to them.

I leaned on the door as I felt their intangible hands clutched at different parts of my body. They were grasping at me, begging me for salvation. It was getting too much.

"Stop…stop you have to back up…I can't focus with you all crowding me!"

I felt the hands leave me as the pressure let up. I tore down the turtle neck and sucked in the cold night air. I had so not expected that. I hadn't felt energy so oppressive since my previous life. That life had been ruled by what the spirits demanded. I had been their light in the dark…as well as a target for anything evil. And here I thought I had escaped that…

I could feel them hovering just out of my reach. I sighed and ran a hand over my face.

"Just…look, I didn't come prepared to do a mass sending. You'll have to wait a day or two."

I felt and saw the shadows shift around me before they settled and went back to their own respective corners. I sighed in relief. I grabbed the flashlight out of my bag before flicking it on. I saw shadows dart out of the light as it hit any wall they had been hovering by. I closed the heavy metal door behind me. Good thing I had gotten used to this kind of creepiness or I would be scared shitless. Now it was like an everyday walk in the park.

"Can one of you lead me to a relatively large, open room?"

I felt a small presence hover in front of me before leading me down the hall. It was a child…a boy…what was he doing here? I passed a lot of rooms as I followed the ghost through the warehouse; their shadows leaned out of the doors as I walked passed, all wanting to get a good look at me.

_Light…_

_Please…_

_Don't want to die…_

_Mommy…_

I felt their despair clouding my own emotions and fought to separate myself. Their whispers didn't travel across the air, but resounded in my head, leaving footprints of what they most remembered. A fire…a terrible fire…before the warehouse had been built above the charred remains. I locked their whispers in a remote part of my mind and was relieved when I felt the despair let up.

"Please…I promise to help you…just give me space for now."

A door in front of me swung open and I walked into the room I had asked for. It was pretty big. I turned to where the little spirit was hovering.

"Listen, you and every other spirit needs to stay out of this room. The things I'm going to be doing would be dangerous to you since all you have is your spirit form."

The boy hovered hesitantly before flying out of the room. I rubbed the bridge of my nose before getting to work on warding all of the entrances to the room. I prayed a prayer of protection at each door and window before I felt satisfied that none of the spirits could pass through without effort.

That settled, I sat down in the middle of the room and got to work.

The thing about being able to sense things…of different realms is that it required a certain sense; a certain understanding; a certain extra wavelength in your brain. Everyone has the possibility to be able to sense these kinds of things, but most people went their whole lives never knowing it was there. Sometimes people are born with that wavelength open, others find it ripped open through a traumatic experience. Mine was the later.

But how I came to that wasn't important. What was important was that after a period of experience sensing these things, you could start to feel where reality meshed. Reality was four dimensional; at least that's how I like to explain it. There are the three dimensions people exist in and then there's the fourth dimension that was linked to all others. Think of the fourth dimension as the patchwork between quilt pieces with the string was alive and forever changing.

I had entered that fourth dimension without understanding how vast it was. How you could easily get lost between the different worlds. Basically I had left my galaxy without realizing there was dark space in between. It was luck that I had found this dimension at all.

The thing that I was trying to get to in all that was that with that I can somehow now warp the reality I was in, in other words time and space, through that vague fourth dimension. Take hold of the strings so to say. This was all theory with some credit to back it up mind you, but I knew instinctively that it was right.

Blame the extra wavelength in my brain.

I stretched my back a bit when it was getting stiff before going back into deep meditation.

Now the thing I came here to try was finding the mystery of that spark I had felt when watching Tsuna fight Mochida. The power came from somewhere…and I had a feeling the spark in my core could lead me to that obscure dimension; where that power resided when it wasn't active.

_Okay…relax…_

I grasped the spark in my core before trying to coax it to grow, coaxing it slowly to spiral and unravel, showing me the string that made up its being. _There._

The spiral grew until slowly changed into something resembling a wormhole; an open spiral that tapered into an extremely thin and almost indistinguishable thread of light. I knew it was now linked to the realm that power came from. _Now to bring that power forth…_

I tugged. It was kind of like sucking on a straw; except with psychic powers.

I was unprepared for the barrage of energy.

I gasped as my eyes flew open, the green of my irises replaced by twinkling ebony. I noticed my hands being enveloped by a cloud of dark matter glittering with what looked like starlight as I fell onto my hands and knees. I could feel the distortion of reality at my forehead, no doubt from a dark flame coming to life. I was amazed by how the darkness around my hands shifted colors like the gas clouds of a stellar nebula. It was like the very lifeblood of the universe was coalescing around my hands.

_Stop…I need to stop the flow…_

The walls were starting to distort.

I screwed my eyes shut and focused on that spiral in my mind. It was roaring like a hurricane. _Close…close…like turning the knob on a bathtub…shut off the flow…_

I breathed a sigh of relief when the spiral folded down into a small spark again; the string connecting the two dimensions severing. I fell flat on my face.

_Holy fuck that was intense._

But now…I grinned when I felt the reservoir of energy that now existed within my core. I had a flame like Tsuna and his crew did. I had no idea what it was for sure, but it was a flame and it was awesome.

I quickly brought up that energy and was giddy when my hands and forehead lit up with a dark light. I could feel my eyes tingle with the energy as well. This actually fucking worked! I jumped around the room in joy before realizing that I probably shouldn't be swinging this stuff around. It did tend to distort reality.

I checked on my reserves as I held the flame up and was extremely happy when I found I could go for at least half an hour with the flame going full blast. Good, then I could see if this worked.

I concentrated on bring my own wormhole into being just in front of me; dark lines seemed to distort reality as they morphed into a slow moving spiral. I then focused on where I wanted the other end to come out. I clapped my hands when it formed and both spirals opened to reveal the piece of reality the other was connected to. I crossed my fingers before jumping in.

I looked around. I was on the other side of the room.

"OH YEAH!"

I did a happy dance before jumping back into the portal and landing where I had first started. I couldn't wait to see what else I could do with this! I closed the two portals by twisting reality the opposite way it had formed. I was extremely satisfied when they both closed seamlessly, no sign that there had been a rip in reality in the first place.

I think that was a job well done. _And I had been expecting some sort of explosion._

I packed my things up, gave a promise to the spirits to come back in a few days, and left for home.

I needed my beauty sleep.

* * *

I had gotten a good amount of sleep before I was up again. After taking care of a surprising case of morning wood (my first morning wood!), I quickly scarfed down breakfast and slipped my shoes on at the front door. I shouted goodbye to my mother before opening the door.

I stopped when I noticed Tatsumi waiting for me just outside of out gate. What was he doing here?

"Yo Inoue."

I blinked before closing the door behind me and going to stand by him. I gave him a weird look.

"What are you doing here?"

He just shrugged his shoulders clearly not intent on answering me. I stared him down before deciding to let it go. It wasn't like it was that important; he was my friend after all. We were at that middle point between my house and the school again when we ran into Kyoko-chan and her friends.

"Inoue-senpai!"

I turned around and waved at her with a smile. It was cute how she was breathless as she ran up to me. She smiled up at me and clapped her hands in happiness.

"I'm so glad I ran into you again this morning! I wanted to say thank you for taking care of me yesterday. My foot would have been a lot worse if you weren't there!"

_Oi, you realize it wouldn't have been injured in the first place if I hadn't run into you at all, right?_

"No problem. I was glad to help."

"So I was thinking maybe we could—hii!"

I blinked in surprise. She had been talking normally before catching something over my shoulder and squeaking out in fear. What? Her eyes were wide and she was starting to pale. I was going to turn my head in the direction she was looking when Tatsumi wrapped his arm around my shoulder and leaned on me.

"What's up?"

Kyoko sputtered and I had a sneaking suspicion I knew what had caused her to react like that. Kyoko's friends took hold of her hands and quickly dragged her away from us, waving goodbyes as they slowly disappeared from our site. Then an awkward silence descended between Tatsumi and me.

"Oi, Tatsumi."

"Hm?"

"What's up with scaring her away?"

No answer; all he did was start walking, pulling me along under his arm. Really? He was gonna play this game? Really?!

"Oi! I'm asking you a question bastard!"

I let out a squeak when he pulled me into a darkened alley and threw me against the wall. I grunted at the rough treatment, moving to get up when I felt him trap me against the wall with his arms. I glanced up at his face nervously and gulped when I saw the angry look on his face.

"O-Oi…Tatsumi, what's up with you?"

I tried pushing him away but it seemed to only make him lean closer to me. What the hell has gotten into him? And dammit his close proximity was starting to make me blush! I could feel how ripped he was through his shirt and it was starting to turn me on! Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy…

"I don't like you looking at her."

I gulped before looking into Tatsumi's eyes. His face was now inches away from mine. Oh shit, this was like those BL manga's I had always read before. And it's actually happening in real life? Tatsumi is actually acting like a dominant seme? What the hell?! Oh man, I better not get raped. I was so not ready.

"W-What do you mean? I wasn't looking at her…at least not like your implying."

His thumb ran over my bottom lip and it made my heart skip a beat. As well as making my whole body hot. Holy shit his eyes were intense.

"Good."

And then he was kissing me. This wasn't one of those weak lip to lip kisses; he had used his hand to open my jaw forcefully before sticking his tongue down my throat. I whimpered (I actually whimpered!) as his tongue ravaged my mouth, sucking on my tongue and driving me nuts. I grabbed onto his shoulders so I wouldn't fall down from my knee's going weak. Holy shit if he didn't let up soon I think I may black out from lack of air.

When he finally did pull away I noticed with dazed fascination that our tongues were connected by a line of saliva. Hoooooly shit. I noticed I was breathing heavily and that I probably had a boner, but hot diggity dayum, that was hot. I think my mind was too scrambled to form words right now.

"Sheesh why does Reborn have to hit me so-"

I blinked when I recognized Tsuna's voice and looked out of the alleyway. He was frozen at the end, staring at us with impossibly wide eyes. I blinked again.

"Ah, Tsuna-"

"You shouldn't get distracted."

My head was turned back before I a tongue was being shoved down my throat again. I squeaked when Tatsumi squashed my body against the wall before grinding his crotch into my own. I gasped. I moaned. I turned my gaze towards the still frozen Tsuna and noticed that his face was covered in a red hot blush. His gaze connected with my own and he squeaked before shoving his hands to cover his own crotch, trying to hide what was no doubt a growing arousal.

I groaned as Tatsumi rocked against my hips again, drawing my gaze away from the frozen Tsuna. If Tatsumi didn't stop then I had no doubt we'd both be making a mess in our pants. Or was that his goal? I gasped for breath when he pulled away to focus his attention on my neck, his hands reaching for my belt. I grabbed his wrists to stop him.

"W-Wait…we can't…not with people looking."

"He ran away."

Huh, he was gone. He must have run away when he noticed things getting pretty physical. I blushed. Did I want this to continue? _Hell yeah! Just maybe not in such an open place…_Lust was lust, and I was all for some good old playing around.

"Can we…move somewhere more private?"

I felt Tatsumi freeze before I was wrapped around his waist, his hands holding me by the ass. Oh god he needed to stop squeezing it! He walked further in the alley until he came upon an abandoned lot with a wooden fence around it. We slid through a broken part of the fence before I was set on the ground and Tatsumi was hovering over me.

I…my brain…I think it was overloading at the look Tatsumi was giving me. I turned my head away in embarrassment only to gasp as I felt a hand reach into my pants and squeeze my hard on. Oh god, it did feel so much better when someone else was doing it. I gasped and moaned and mewled as Tatsumi jerked me off. I didn't even notice when he had unbuttoned my shirt but he was now sucking on one of my nipples; and it was driving me crazy!

"Tat-Tatsumi…"

"Ryuunosuke. Call me Ryuunosuke."

"R-Ryuu…"

And then his mouth was around me. I gasped and tangled my fingers in his hair. HOLY FUCK! If he kept on doing that…oh shit…he needed to pull away!

"Ryuu…wait…don't…nngh…"

I came. And he fucking swallowed it. Holy fuck.

And then he was kissing me. I felt like I should be grossed out because of how he had just sucked me off, but the slightly salty taste only made me moan in arousal. He grabbed my hand before guiding it to his own hard on. I blinked as my hand wrapped around it and I was surprised by the size. I looked down at it with wide eyes; what would it be like to give a blowjob? How would it feel in my mouth? I gulped. I think I was getting hard again.

"Lay…lay back…"

He complied, leaning on his hands as he stared down at me. I looked up at him before darting my tongue out to lick at the tip. Salty. I then pushed away my reserves and wrapped my mouth around him. I did my best to make it feel good; sucking, using my hand, fondling. I could hear him groaning and felt his hands brush through my hair. _Treat it like a lollipop…like a lollipop…_

He had leaned over me and was starting to jerk me off again. I moaned and felt him tighten in response. We were a bundle of nerves as we took pleasure from each other, getting nearer and nearer to the peak. When Tatsumi finally did come I wasn't ready for the force of it. It went down my throat and I chocked before pulling away. It then continued to splat all over my face. I didn't pay much attention to that as I was almost cuming in Tatsumi's hand as well. A few more jerks and I came as well. I slumped onto his stomach.

Tatsumi's fingers brushed through my hair and I looked up at him. He chuckled at the cum still on my face before getting a handkerchief to wipe away at it. I let him, wanting my face clean as well. There was only so much grossness I could handle.

"So…you were jealous of Kyoko-chan?"

He glared at me but I could see the hint of a blush on his otherwise scary face. I chuckled and stood up when I was finally cleaned off. Actually…I felt around in my bag for a water bottle I had packed before using it to wash my face off for real. And any other spot that had been smeared in cum. I wet my on handkerchief before using it to clean Tatsumi off as well. I ignored the way he looked at me as I did so. I put away the bottle and kerchief when I was satisfied we were both clean.

"There, ready for school!"

Oh. School. We were late.

"We're late."

Shit, now we had to sneak past Hibari.

* * *

_**A/N:** Heheh, Tsuna got turned on by watching two guys going at it.~ Questioning your sexuality Tsuna-chan? Oh and if there are mistakes in there, I'll go back and fix em later. Don't feel like it now._


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:** No warnings this chapter. I had actually written this chapter in a whole other direction before deciding that it just complicated the story in unimaginable ways and scrapped it. This is a lot better. Ooooo, Hibari shows up in this chapter~._

* * *

**_~Herbivores get OmNomNom'd~_**

Tatsumi and I were crouched outside the wall of the school, trying to scope the patrols of the discipline committee out. We were hiding in some bushes across the street from the school and so far we hadn't been spotted by Hibari (thank god). I checked down both sides of the street before running across.

Tatsumi followed right behind me and was quick to kneel down and give me a leg up. I grasped the top of the wall with my fingers before slowly peeking over the edge. Once I was sure there was no one in sight I started making a mental map in my head of the area; where open areas were, the best places to hide, and quick escape routes if we were cornered. I slipped back down when I noticed one of the prefects turning the corner.

I crouched down next to Tatsumi and made sure to whisper quietly in his ear. In no way was the way I whispered in his ear too close, too low, or too sexy. Totally.

"We hop the wall once the prefect turns towards the gymnasium. We cut through the gardening clubs greenhouse to wait for the next prefect to pass by, then we make a break for the side entrance of the library. Once in there we can use the bookcases for cover."

I made sure Tatsumi nodded in understanding before listening for the prefect's footsteps. Once I heard the change in echo that indicated he was near the gymnasium I gave Tatsumi the go ahead. I gave him a boost up so he could climb the wall first. Once he was sitting on the wall he gave me a hand up (Tatsumi had stronger arms than I did) and I pulled myself up to sit next to him.

We dropped down once we were sure the coast was clear and ran crouched down towards the green house. We opened the door and shot under one of the tables filled with plants, just in time too, as we heard distinctive footsteps again. We watched as shiny black shoes walked past our hiding place through weathered greenhouse glass. Once I was sure the person was far enough away I snuck out from under the table and opened the door across from the library.

Tatsumi tapped my shoulder to show he was ready and then we made a dash for the library door. Our footsteps seemed to echo out across the courtyard as we ran across the quiet space. When we reached the door I felt like we had finally reached salvation…only the handle wouldn't budge. It was locked.

"You didn't think I wouldn't notice, did you? Herbivores?"

Shit. Hibari. And here I thought we had almost made it.

"We were hoping, yeah…"

Watching Hibari's glare was like the air was thinning around you; the more his anger rose the more it felt like it was hard to breathe. _Oh wait…is this was bloodlust feels like? _Hibari moved before I could react and he was rushing at us with Tonfa's raised. I flinched in fear and braced myself for the impact of steel on flesh…except it never hit.

I heard Tatsumi grunt in pain and my eyes flew open. He had taken the hit for me. I…why had he done that? Was he stupid? Stupid, stupid…_sweet_…crazy Tatsumi! He didn't have to go and act all chivalrous!

Hibari grunted and moved to hit Tatsumi a second time.

I threw a rock at his head. And it hit. With a _'thunk'_.

My eyes widened when I realized my incredibly stupid actions. I watched frozen as Hibari slowly turned around and locked burning steel gray eyes on mine. Hooooly shit.

"Run, herbivore."

I didn't hesitate. I ran. Like hell; cause it was. This was hell!

"Kota!"

"Don't worry about meeeeee!"

I think I was crying as I ran. I soooo did not want to be beaten within an inch of my life. Gotta get somewhere isolated, a place where I can give him the slip with my strange new flame powers. _Come on, come on!_

I gasped when an idea popped into my head and then abruptly changed direction, just missing the tonfa that crashed down into the cement. I ran into school building, throwing open the door, caring nothing for the way it banged into the wall.

"Disrespect for school property."

_Shit, shit, shit, shit!_

"Running in the halls."

_Whose fault do you think that is?!_

I tripped a student carrying a shitload of boxes as I passed by them, satisfied when I heard the squeak of the unsuspecting victim and a grunt out of Hibari. _Ha, he so didn't expect that!_

My heart pounded in relief when I finally found the girl's bathroom on this floor and I wasted no time throwing the door open. I ignored the screaming girl at the sinks before throwing the stall door's open and locking myself inside. I crouched on the toilet and tried to focus on my inner flame (as well as ignore the bints shouting).

_Come on, come on! Teleport, teleport!_

I heard the girl's screams cut off before the sound of Hibari's tonfas klinking against the stalls rang through the bathroom.

"Assaulting a student."

_Oh shit. Focus. Inner power. Spiral. Third floor. Boy's bathroom._

"Perverted actions."

_What?!_

It was at that moment that Hibari threw the door open and brought his tonfa down on me, except all the weapon did was slide through my body as if it were gas. And then a black spiral sucked up my existence.

* * *

I coughed as I came out on the other end of the portal, a spiral coming into existence and spitting me out. I landed roughly on the cold tiled floor of the boy's bathroom, landing in a stall with a foot splashing into the toilet. I groaned in disgust and pain.

_Ugh…doing that rushed is sooooo not awesome._

I lifted my foot out of the toilet and was glad that they self-flushed. I did not want to think about what would have happened if they weren't. I slipped off my shoe and tilted it get the water out then squeezed it for good measure. Wasn't much I could do for my pant leg though…

I walked out of the stall and slid my shoe back on. I made sure to wash my hands before rushing out of the bathroom and running to my class. Thank god Hibari wasn't up here yet!

I slammed the classroom door open ignoring the cries of the students inside. The teacher was scolding me but I was just too relieved to really listen. The sound of the door closing behind me was music to my ears. I nodded and agreed to whatever the teacher was saying before taking my seat in the back of the room.

_Hope Tatsumi made it back fine. Sucks we don't have the same class._

"_Psst, Inoue!_"

I peeked over at Ogawa from behind my textbook.

"_What?_"

He pointed down at my wet foot before glancing back at me with an obvious question on his face. I looked around nervously (I wasn't looking for Hibari…maybe…) before answering him.

"_Tatsumi and I were late…and then we ran into Hibari_."

"No shit?!"

"Ogawa! Quiet down! Or would you like to stand in front of the class with me?"

Ogawa stood up quickly before bowing in apology.

"No sensei, sorry sensei!"

I snickered behind my book as he sat back down. I was still giggling as I looked back over at him; he was pouting at being scolded. He felt my gaze on him and I mouthed the word _'Later'_ before turning back to my book. Once class was over I was going to look for Tatsumi. Hopefully he wasn't too beat up.

* * *

When lunch came around I was hovering behind Ogawa and using him as a shield. He put up with it pretty well actually, he had yet to try and beat me up. I think he was taking pity on me. He better, I was scared shitless! I did not want to run into Hibari again.

"Where are we going exactly?"

I peeked over Ogawa's shoulder and pointed down the hall.

"Try the nurse's office first. Tatsumi got hit pretty hard."

I ignored the looks from other students as we headed down the hall. They could laugh their asses off all they wanted, all I cared about was my behind staying in one piece. I was too pretty to die! Too young! I was still (somewhat) a virgin! If Hibari did show up, Ogawa was getting thrown at the carnivore.

"We're here."

Ogawa opened the door and I wasn't surprised to find Tatsumi lying on one of the beds. His shirt was off and he had a roll of bandages around his stomach. I noticed he also had a cast around his arm. I walked over and sat on the edge of his bed; man now I feel bad. Who did he think he was going and protecting me like that?

"You idiot…"

I used my fingers to brush back the bangs that had fallen over his face. His eyes slowly opened and I think he was confused for a few seconds before his eyes found my own. He moaned and tried to sit up. I leaned forward and helped him, putting a few pillows behind his back so he would have something to lean on.

"Well you don't look too beat up."

Ogawa finished before leaning back in the chair he had claimed on the other side of the bed. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"What? Last time Hibari got me I was in the hospital with broken ribs and a concussion. You got off easy my man."

I rolled my eyes.

"If I remember you were caught trying to go at it with a girl on the roof."

Ogawa just shrugged his shoulders and kicked his feet up on the bed. I ignored him and turned my attention back to Tatsumi. He was trying to pull back the lid of a pudding cup. I snatched it out of his hands. There was no way he was getting that open with the cast on his hand. I peeled it open and used the spoon to eat some of it.

"Hey!"

I giggled before filling the spoon and bringing it to his mouth.

"Say 'Ah~'."

Tatsumi glared at me with a blush before he opened his mouth and took the spoon into it. I smiled widely.

"What the hell's up with you two?"

I jumped and almost dropped the pudding cup at Ogawa's question. Oh yeah, he was here too. I laughed nervously before feeding Tatsumi another spoonful of pudding. Did I really not think he would notice how we were acting? Yeah, I totally forgot that he would notice. Man I am so oblivious sometimes!

"Um…nothing?"

"Yeah and I'm a virgin."

Good point. What the hell was I supposed to say?

"We're going out."

I gaped at Tatsumi. He said what? We were? So it…wasn't just a one-time thing? It wasn't just for fun? He…he liked me? I think I blushed as red as a tomato.

"We…we are?"

Tatsumi glared at me before pulling me forward and sticking his tongue down my throat. I screamed into his mouth and tried to push him away. Ogawa was right there! He didn't let up at all and soon I found myself giving into him. Oh man…he could kiss. I was breathing heavily when he pulled away.

"Yes, we are. Don't think I'll let you say otherwise."

"Holy shit that was hot."

I jumped and stared at Ogawa horrified. What? He was looking between us with laughing eyes. Maybe he really did do anything that moved…

Then the door slammed open.

"Herbivores."

Uh-oh. He found me. I turned around and shifted nervously as he stared me down.

"Inoue Kota; not only were you late, but you broke five additional school rules: disregard for school property, running in the halls, assaulting a student, running from a prefect, and entering a girl's bathroom. Prepare to be bitten to death."

I heard Ogawa snicker behind me and I swore I would get him back, after I somehow figured how to get out of this situation of course. What do I do? _What do I do?_ I watched as Hibari brought his tonfas out and I shivered in fear. Oh shiiiiit. Then an idea struck me.

"Wait!"

"Ten seconds herbivore."

"I'll…um…I can serve detention right?!"

"After I bite you to death."

"What about…uhh…community service?"

"Five seconds."

_Shit, shit, shit in a biscuit!_

"I'll loan myself out!"

I breathed a sigh of relief when Hibari stopped in front of me and considered my offer. I could almost see the wheels turning in his head before he closed his eyes and put his tonfas away. When he opened his eyes again they were devious…and a scary smirk was on his face. As if he had won some great prize. Ohhh he better not have planned this outcome.

"Change it to being my slave in the disciplinary committee and I won't devour you whole."

I could hear the chains and rattles already. I felt like crying, but I knew there was no way out of this. I whimpered before nodding my head in agreement. What choice did I have anyway? At least it'll only be while I'm at school. And since this was my last year in middle school, I could just make sure to go to a different high school than Hibari.

"Student lounge. After school."

I nodded weakly and watched as he left the nurse's office. Okay, my life was now officially over. UUUUUGH!

I whimpered before flailing and crawling into the bed next to Tatsumi. He patted me head.

"There, there."

* * *

I stood outside the door to the student lounge. I knew I should open the door and go in, but my body just wouldn't move. I just wanted to stomp my feet and throw a tantrum. This was sooooo not fair!

"Open the door already, herbivore."

I jumped about a foot in the air before turning around to find Hibari behind me. I thought he was inside! He glared at me and I was quick to open the door and hold it open for Hibari to walk in first. He walked in and set his coat off to the side before sitting behind his desk. He pointed to the couch and I nervously sat down on it.

He then ignored me as he got to work on different papers. I twiddled my thumbs and picked at pieces of the couch the more time passed. Sitting still for long periods of time really wasn't my thing. Maybe I can take a nap…

Just as I was going to lie down to sleep Hibari stood up and walked over to me. I sat up straight as a board. He just stood there staring at me. I shifted nervously.

"Um…"

"What was the power you used to escape me?"

I gulped and looked anywhere but at him. I'm pretty sure at this point in time Hibari hadn't unlocked his flame yet. What was I supposed to tell him? That it was some mystical power I was born with. Maybe something closer to the truth is best.

"Well…um…see I'm kind of psychic…and because I'm…psychic…I have psychic powers?"

A tonfa smacked the back of my hand before I was pushed down onto the couch. I yelped as I held my hand to my chest but I completely paled when Hibari straddled me. _Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shiiiiiiiit!_ I tried to sit up but Hibari proved quicker than me, grabbing my wrists and locking them above my head. I tried moving my hands but they wouldn't budge. How freakishly strong was he?!

"Each time I think you're lying, herbivore, I bite."

_What?!_

"Talk."

"But..I…"

He pulled my shirt down roughly before biting down on my shoulder viciously. I screamed as his teeth broke my skin. And then I was embarrassed that I had screamed at all. The skin there was just so tender!

"Talk, herbivore."

"Um….uh…it's something I was born with, I just learned how to use it recently!"

I jolted when he bit me a second time, this time a little above the other bite. Oh boy, that had hurt just as much as the other one. I whimpered.

"F-Fine…it's called a flame. It's something some people are born with…I unlocked it when I was in danger."

Hibari didn't bite me this time but licked at the other bleeding bites. I blinked before blushing. What the fuck was Hibari doing? I squirmed but he only tightened his hold on my wrists. His hot breath brushed against my ear.

"The teleportation?"

"T-The ability o-of my flame."

"Hmmm…"

I clenched my eyes shut. What the fuck was going on? Hibari was on top of me, not beating me up, but practically molesting me! I gulped and readied myself for the worst; except it never came. Hibari climbed off of me before pulling me up by my shirt. I grasped his hand on instinct before I realized I was actually touching him. I let go as if it burned.

"Show me."

I nodded, if it would get him off my back and stop freaking me out, then I'd do anything.

"I…I need a destination."

"The roof."

I nodded before grabbing his hand. I was honestly surprised he tolerated it.

"It may be a little rough."

Then the portal appeared and swallowed us whole.

* * *

We came out on the roof, spiral opening and setting us down. For some reason Hibari jumped out gracefully while I tripped and fell. Stupid Hibari and his stupid balance and stupid awesomeness.

He looked around the roof before making his way back over to me.

"Does this have a limit?"

I thought on that as I sat down against the fence surrounding the roof. I supposed the power it took to make the portal was proportional to how far I had to stretch it, but I had never really tested how far I could go.

"Well…I'm pretty sure it's limited to places I've been…but I think I can also make a portal if I have a picture of the area I'm supposed to port to. And I'm not sure about long distances yet. I haven't really tried that."

I stiffened when Hibari nodded and sat down beside me. He then proceeded to lay his head in my lap and go to sleep.

_Really?!_

"Move and I'll bite you to death."

I whimpered. I really was his slave now wasn't I?

_Someone save me!_

* * *

_**A/N:** Looool poor Kota. Hibari's taken an interest in you. You'll never escape him now. Wonder what's gonna happen with Tatsumi? Dun dun dun!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:** Warnings this chapter: hmm I think the only warnings I need to give is for the second part; the sexy times. This one was so heartbreaking/heartwarming while writing it. XD_

* * *

**_~Reality is Bitter but Sweet~_**

When Hibari had finally woken up and allowed me to go home it was almost dark. My back hurt and my legs were numb, but I was finally glad to be away from that scary guy. I rubbed at the bite marks on my shoulder and winced when I touched the forming bruise. When Hibari says he's going to bite, does he ever bite hard. What the heck was up with that though? I thought he just hit people. He didn't actually get off on…dominating, did he?

"Ahhhhh! Stop thinking about it!"

I ran my hands through my hair and groaned. Thinking about that would just make more questions. And I really didn't need any more images. _Especially when Hibari was so hot._ I sighed and turned the corner, only to freeze when I saw something move out of the corner of my eye.

_What?_

I tried to act normal, continuing to walk, but now I was worried. I expanded my energy, feeling for any living thing, and my suspicions were confirmed when I felt the presence of a person tailing me. Who the fuck is that? I made a split second decision and changed direction. I wasn't walking home anymore; I was now heading towards the empty warehouse.

I checked with my spirit sense again and a little fear rose in me when I tasted evil intentions. Was it a serial killer? A rapist? Ohhh I so wasn't prepared for this kind of thing. The strange thing that I noticed though, was that he hadn't attacked me yet. I had been walking for around twenty minutes already. I looked around at the houses that I kept walking past.

_Was it because there were too many possible witnesses around?_

That…that meant he intended to kill me, not just rape me. He wanted somewhere isolated so he could get rid of the body. _Fuck me!_

Once I felt that I was relatively close enough to the warehouse, I ran for it. I distantly heard the person curse before the sound of footsteps resounded behind me. _Run, you were always the fastest, run!_ I heard the sound of a gun going off and felt the bullet scream past my face. _Shit!_

My breathing was heavy and labored when I finally made it to the fence and the whole I had cut open. I slid through effortlessly, trying to ignore the bullets that flew by me. _Either I'm incredibly lucky, or that dude is a horrible shot._

The moment I stepped onto the grounds I felt the spirits rear up in surprise. I ignored them as I felt them questioning me, only to suddenly feel their anger and protectiveness when the man behind me slid through the hole. I swung the door open and my heart skipped a beat when I heard a bullet hit the door as it closed. I couldn't help it. I was scared.

_Please!_ I cried mentally. _Help me!_

The darkness around me churned with intent as I ran through it, trying to find somewhere to hide. I felt tears run down my cheeks; I was crying. _Of course I was crying!_ I hiccuped. _Someone was trying to kill me!_ I felt and heard the spirits attack the man, causing him to cry out in fright. No doubt they were using anything in their power to stop him, tripping him, pulling at him, throwing things. I knew it wouldn't hold him for long though, a man with enough intent can easily brush off psychic attacks. And I knew he wanted me dead.

I made it to the central room I had been in before and looked around widely. There weren't many places to hide and I knew I had to fight if I wanted to survive. I scrambled to grab a plank of wood before standing against the wall beside the door I had run through. I raised it above my head and held my breath.

I could feel the spirits gather around me and give me strength. They didn't want me dead; I was their only way out of this dark hell they lived in. _Please, please, please don't miss._ I heard his footsteps and the moment he passed through the door I swung the plank down. It hit his head with a loud 'thunk' and he dropped his gun as he stumbled forward.

I dropped the plank and ran for the gun, except I was too slow. He tackled me before he straddled my hips. And then his hands were around my neck. He was going to choke me to death! I stared up into his eyes and wasn't surprised at the cold look on his face. I knew then that this was just a job to him. I was just another mark.

"W-Why?"

I whimpered when the man above me chuckled.

"You're the last loose end in the Gotuda family kid. My family has systematically killed each of the Gotuda head's heirs one by one. Once you're gone we will be the top Yakuza family in town. Sorry to say, but you have to die."

What? I was going to be killed because of who Kota was related to? Why? Why is this happening? My vision was starting to go black and my lungs burned for air. _Please! I don't want to die! Not again!_ And then something slid across the floor and hit the hand that was clawing at the ground. My fingers brushed the cold metal. It was the gun.

I reacted.

I grabbed the gun and put it between the man's eyes. He stared at me surprised. And then I pulled the trigger.

Just like that it stopped. The hands loosened and the man fell hard on top of me. I felt his blood poor onto my chest. I screamed and frantically pushed the body off of me. I stared wide eyed at the man's body as he rolled off, coming to a stop on his back, unseeing eyes staring at the ceiling. And then I felt the man's spirit float up into the air and hover confused.

I crawled into a corner and hugged my knees to my chest, silent tears running down my cheeks. I killed a man. It was in self-defense, but he was still dead by my hand. I…I had never wanted that weight on my soul. I could feel it already, that blackness etched into the recesses of my core. That small piece of another's soul that ripped apart when you killed someone. It made me sick.

I felt a phantom touch on my head and looked up to find a ghostly mist hovering around me. I felt more tears run down my cheeks. I looked so miserable that they were trying to comfort me now? I laughed weakly before leaning my head back on my knees. I watched the man's spirit as it started to dart around in confusion and terror. No doubt he didn't realize he was dead yet.

"You're dead."

The spirit froze before I felt it focus its attention on me. I felt the emotions that ran through his soul; surprise, shock, anger, despair, hopelessness, and then lastly, fear.

"You're right. You should be afraid. How many people did you kill in your life? How many did you regret? How many did you enjoy? How many years does that equal in hell?"

I knew that I was strangely emotionless as I said this, but I think it could be attributed to shock finally settling in. I didn't want to deal with emotions right now. Not when I was talking to my would-be killer. Not when I had to deal with his soul too. Not when my traitorous emotions decided they pitied him.

The man seemed to finally notice my light and the way it shined like a beacon to spirits like him. He inched closer hesitantly and I made no move to tell him he couldn't. It wasn't like he could hurt me now; he was dead.

The spirit that had been running their hands through my hair seemed to tense up and send a glare at the man. I felt the man's spirit waver and hesitate just outside my aura.

"Its fine, he can't hurt me anymore anyway."

I felt the man's spirit crawl closer before settling somewhere near my stomach. It was like he was a child and wanted me to comfort him. I felt defeated. I was too compassionate. I knew that, but I couldn't help it.

"What's your name?"

_Gouto Satoshi._

"Let's make a deal. You tell me all you know about the guys trying to kill me, and you can follow me and start trying to earn your redemption."

I felt Gouto's spirit swell in hope before he quickly agreed. I just sighed. I was tired. I wanted someone to hold me. _Tatsumi…_ I slowly stood up and walked over to the gun. I picked it up and stared at it. Its weight was surprisingly heavy in my hand. Gouto's spirit jumped up and down before flying over to his body. He wanted me to grab the extra ammo.

I didn't want it, but I knew I would probably need it. I held back the chocked sobs that wanted to escape as I searched his body for the ammo packs. When I found them I made sure to stash them deep in my bag. I stood up and was going to stick the gun in the back of my pants when Gouto appeared in front of my face.

_No. Not safe. Safety._

I blinked before bringing the gun back in front of my face. Oh yeah. There was a safety switch so it didn't fire on accident. I followed the spirit's directions and soon had the gun's safety on. Once that was done I slid it into the back of my pants before making my way out of the warehouse. I don't think I wanted to go home tonight.

* * *

I stood outside Tatsumi's apartment, soaked from the rain that had started falling halfway there. I took a deep breath before ringing his doorbell. It wasn't normal for a middle school student to live alone, but Tatsumi had extenuating circumstances. His didn't have good relations with his family. They paid for his rent in return for him staying out of their lives. It was sad, but that was reality.

I flinched when the door opened roughly.

"Who the hell is ringing my—Kota?"

I stared up at his concerned face before I hiccuped and the dam broke. I started crying. It was the ugly kind of crying too, snot was coming out of my nose and my face was turning red. I brought my hands up to desperately wipe away at the tears.

"Shit. Hurry up and come in."

I barely paid attention as he ushered me in, guiding me to the bed in the corner of the room. He sat me down before saying he was going to get me something to drink. I just sat there and tried to get a hold of my tears. I was so miserable, breaking down at the first sign of kindness. But I wanted that kindness; I wanted him to comfort me.

"Here."

I took the offered glass of water from him and sipped at it. The cold helped to cool my head and my throat. I could feel the sobs that were trying to tear out of my chest start to cool down into small hiccups. I leaned into the hand that started to caress my cheek with closed eyes. I fought back more tears that wanted to fall when he used his thumb to wipe away tears at my cheek. The gentle way he caressed my skin made my heart hurt.

"What's wrong?"

I hiccuped.

"I…a man, he…he was trying to kill me. I didn't want to die, so I fought back, but…but then I killed him! He's dead and I killed him!"

My hands clenched at my shirt, pulling at it as I curled in on itself and started crying again. This wasn't supposed to happen! I was never related to the Yakuza in my past life. How did this…I felt like disappearing back into the black abyss.

And then Tatsumi wrapped his arms around me and pulled me onto the bed with him. And I felt safe. I hiccuped and I felt miserable at how easy it was for him to comfort me. How he could pull me from my depressing thoughts. I clung to his back as I cried into his chest. The heat of his body as he held me did wonders to comfort me. I wanted to merge with him, sink into his heat.

I took my face out of his chest and stared up at him, eyes teary and desperate.

"R-Ryuu…"

He knew automatically what I wanted and wasted no time in leaning down to kiss me. The kiss was achingly slow and gentle; his tongue caressing mine in slow strokes. I pressed as close to him as I could get, fingers clenching in the back of his shirt. His breath was hot against mine as he pulled away before laying soft kisses on my jaw. Tears still slowly fell from my eyes, but I was starting to forget about my sadness. Now it was all about the way Ryuu touched and kissed me.

I wanted to feel skin of skin. I brought my hands to his front and tugged on his shirt weakly. Tatsumi was quick to get my message as he sat up and pulled his shirt over his head. I moved to lie on my back when I felt the cold of the gun press into my back. I shivered before sitting up as well and sliding the gun out, setting it on the table besides Tatsumi's bed. I felt Tatsumi freeze and saw that he had his eyes on the gun. I scooted closer to him.

"It was his…I killed him with it."

Tatsumi nodded with serious eyes. I was relieved that his eyes didn't hold any accusation when he looked at me. I sniffled before leaning forward to kiss him. My arms wrapped around his neck as his fingers got to work on unbuttoning my shirt. When he finally slid the shirt off my shoulders, I noticed him look at the bite marks. Oh yeah; those. I haven't explained those yet.

"...Hibari…when he says he's going to bite you, he isn't joking."

Tatsumi's hands clenched around the cloth in his hands before he lent down and sucked on the bite marks. I gasped at the initial pain before the pleasure started to take over. He pulled away all too soon in my opinion before he turned his attention to the forming bruises on my neck; they were in the form of hand prints. His fingers left behind trails of warmth as he lightly brushed over the bruises.

"The…the man who tried to kill me…"

His arms wrapped around my chest and I held onto him as well. The kisses he was laying on my neck brought tears to my eyes again. Oh I am such a crybaby tonight. Tatsumi needed to stop being so gentle…or I might…I might fall in love with him. I couldn't help the tears flowing down my cheeks as I clenched my eyes shut.

"Ryuu…please…"

I didn't really know what I was begging for, but I knew I needed him. I felt him kiss my lips before unbuttoning my pants and sliding them off my hips. I was half hard by the time my pants were off and he was sliding my underwear down. I fumbled with the jeans he was wearing and he took over unbuttoning them and sliding them off. He hadn't been wearing any underwear.

I clenched at his arms as he settled himself over me. The feel of his skin on mine was wonderful, it was better than I could have imagined. He was slowly stroking me as he kissed the skin of my chest and I squirmed at the slow torture. I couldn't…I needed him now.

I brought his hand up to my mouth and started sucking and licking on his fingers. His eyes bored into mine and I couldn't help the shiver his gaze caused. His gaze was just so intense and filled with want. I couldn't help but close my eyes as I continued to wet his fingers. Ryuu took his hand away from my mouth and slid them down my stomach. He sucked and nibbled on my neck as he fingered my hole. I squirmed when he finally pushed one finger in.

The way he pumped his finger and stroked my erection was sending weird signals to my brain. It was starting to feel good, but it wasn't enough, I needed more. The addition of a second finger burned, but it was a good feeling. The burning reminded me I was alive and here, in this moment. I arched my back when he added a third finger and clenched my eyes shut.

"Too much?"

I shook my head. It hurt but I would adjust.

"Just…just kiss me."

I was in a daze as Ryuu kissed me and pumped fingers into me at the same time. He was so close; so close to being inside of me. I closed my eyes as I slid my fingers through Tatsumi's soft hair. I needed him. I just did. I couldn't explain it.

"Please…just…just put it in…"

I felt his fingers leave me before something bigger was at my entrance. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and buried my face in his neck. He pushed into me slowly, stretching me with a burning sensation. I gasped and bit down onto the skin below me causing Ryuu to grunt in pain. He continued slow thrusts until he was fully in, seated to the hilt. My breaths came in heavy pants as I tried to adjust to the size. Tatsumi's hands massaging my hips and back helped immensely.

And then he started thrusting and I was lost.

I clung to him desperately, arms around his shoulders and legs around his hips. He kissed anywhere he could reach on me, leaving marks all over my skin. I was starting to feel a different kind of burning now, an electric heat that crashed through my body each time he hit a certain spot. Oh god.

"Ry…uu…ah…"

He held me closer and closer as his thrusts grew more frenzied. Our bodies were covered in sweat now, causing out bodies to slide against each other in a delicious heat. My toes curled in the sheets below me and I clawed at his back. I think I was going crazy. My mind was a haze; all I could think about was that feeling and needing him to do it _harder._

"More…Ryuu…more!"

He threw my legs over his shoulders and held onto my hips before he started really pounding into me. My back was arching and I was clawing at the sheets. That…that spot…oh god, he kept on hitting that spot!

"Ry—uu—uuuu!"

My body tensed up and spasmed as I came all over my stomach and chest. Tatsumi wasn't far behind, tensing and releasing inside me when my clenching muscles became too much. He fell on top of me and I welcomed the comfortable weight. He kissed me sweetly one last time before he rolled us over to lay side by side, our bodies still connected.

We fell asleep like that, basking in each others warmth.

* * *

_**A/N:** D'awwww. Look at that sex scene, so romantic._


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:** Not much to say I guess. Just plot happening here. Maybe a little hanky panky in the next chapter. If you're good._

* * *

_**~Yakuza In The Family~**_

I stood under the shower head, eyes closed as the warm water washed over my body. Tatsumi was still sleeping and I didn't want to wake him, I just need time to myself to think over everything that happened.

I killed a man.

It didn't matter to me that he was trying to kill me, I still took his life and I had to acknowledge that. It was strange how easy you could take someone's life; all it took was the pull of a trigger. I was stuck somewhere in between myself; I didn't know whether to hate myself and regret taking that man's life, or to disregard him for being someone that needed to be put down eventually.

I knew who I was, and that I can be two very different people depending on the situation. There was the innocent girl in me who wanted a free and happy life, but on the other hand there was the girl that had been abused and beaten down, forced to put up a wall and slowly warped into a bitter being. The problem was mixing those two parts of my psyche.

And on top of all that, probably even more profound, was the new me; the boy. I leaned my head on the heated tile of the shower. All those things were a maelstrom in my head. _Breath. Think. Breath._

I focused on the water and cleaning myself. This wasn't me, the negative energy from last night was still clinging to me, and it was effecting how I think. Negative events, a dirty body; it all affected how one felt. I was especially susceptible because I was more in tune with that energy. For that reason it was even more important that I keep a clean body and sound mind.

_Get a hold of yourself._

_Energy of the earth. Cleansing. Energy of the water. Healing._

I repeated those thoughts as I slowly washed my body, trying to focus as much of that energy into the motions as possible. I started with my head, scrubbing my hair and face, then down to my arms and chest. I imagined dark energy being pushed down by my hands, being pushed down through my legs and feet and back to the earth. It was a common ritual meditation I partook in.

After I finished cleaning I stood under the spray of water, letting it wash the suds and negative thoughts from my body. I caressed my skin, wiping excess suds off and stimulating the flow of positive energy. At the end of it I felt clean, fresh, and significantly lighter. My energy was flowing a lot smoother, like a quiet mountain brook; peaceful.

I turned off the shower head and wrapped a towel around my waste.

_I hate it when negative energy gets a hold of me…_

I left the small bathroom that was in Tatsumi's apartment and looked through his dresser for an extra pair of clothes. Tatsumi was a few inches taller than me, but everything should fit none the less. I looked through his underwear, trying to find something that fit me.

"Hey."

I blinked and turned around in my crouched position beside his dresser. Tatsumi was sitting on his bed, completely naked with only a blanket to cover the important bits. I gazed at his lean chest for a minute before looking back up at his eyes. I smiled before standing up and walking over to him. I set my hands on either side of his face and gave him a kiss. His hand wrapped around the back of my neck to bring me closer; forcing me to lean on the edge of the bed between his legs.

I broke away with a chuckle before pushing away from him and going back through his clothes.

"Hey yourself."

I heard him get up and move around as I chose a pair of pants and shirt.

"You doing alright?"

Was I? Yes…I think I was. I think I can handle this all without breaking down now.

"Yeah…Yeah I am."

"Good."

He left to go take his shower and I got dressed in the borrowed clothes. I smoothed them out once I had them on before going over to check on my soaked school uniform. I held up the shirt and cringed at the blood stains on the front. I must have looked a sight when I showed up on Tatsumi's doorstep. There was no way I was salvaging that shirt. In the trash that goes.

I threw the shirt in a plastic bag before just deciding to get rid of the slacks as well. There weren't as many blood stains on those, but they were hard to get out none-the-less. And I didn't want to go through the trouble of having to explain it to my mother.

I froze.

Mother.

If they sent assassins after me, who's to say they wouldn't send any after her? I ran to the bathroom and threw the door open.

"Tatsumi!"

I heard him slip but paid no mind to it. He threw open the curtain.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"My mother…I…what if they're after her too?"

Tatsumi opened his mouth to respond before looking down at himself. He frowned before looking back at me.

"Let me finish up and then we'll sort this out. You need to tell me everything."

I blushed before nodding and leaving the bathroom. Ohhh man, I had just walked in on him in the shower. But wow, those abs…

I shook off the perverted thoughts sitting down on the bed. My eyes were drawn to the black steel of the gun sitting on the end table and I grabbed it before staring at it in thought. I had made my first kill with it. And a funny thought that, _first kill_, as if there would be others. But wouldn't there? I was already deep in the underground, through no choice of my own, and people would be after me regardless.

The Gotuda family…because I was related to the head I was in danger. I narrowed my eyes in anger. The Yakuza…were they all really as merciless as the one that had been killing off all the heirs? That reminded me…

"_Satoshi."_

The spirit of the assassin came to being in front of me. His form hesitated before it hovered around me in question.

"_Your family…tell me about them."_

The spirit nodded before images and information of all the spirit knew flew through my head.

_The Yokoyama Clan; only a few years old, but gaining ground with underhanded deals and maneuvers. While not as strong in numbers as the Gotuda, the Yokoyama isn't afraid to kill innocents to achieve their goals. Several establishments are under their control, keeping the owners under their control with threats and bribes. They have large ambitions._

I sighed at the flow of information and rubbed my forehead. I really wasn't ready for this kind of thing. I felt like I was getting dragged into this dark world against my will. Something like this…I had never wanted a part of. But it seemed like it wouldn't be up to me anymore. I would do anything to protect my family and friends.

_Anything._

…_Even if it meant killing people trying to hurt them._

I glanced up at Tatsumi when he finally walked out of the bathroom. I watched as he got dressed with half-lidded eyes; he really did have a nice ass…I closed my eyes when I realized where my thoughts were headed and mentally slapped myself. Not the time, so not the time.

"So…" Tatsumi sat on the bed next to me. "…talk."

I sighed before staring down at the gun in my hands. I ran my fingers along the barrel.

"The assassin after me…it's because I'm some heir to a yakuza family; the Gotuda family."

Tatsumi considered this.

"…I know it's not from your dad's side, you said he was a foreigner. So it has to be from your mother's side right?"

I nodded.

"He told me they had already picked off all the other heirs. I was the only one left."

I blinked when Tatsumi took the gun from my hands and set it off to the side. He then grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. I fought back the sting in my eyes that caused.

"I won't let them get to you Kota, you know that right?"

I chuckled weakly, a little embarrassed, but smiled. It was nice having someone there to back me up, to tell me things would be okay.

"…yeah, I know. Thanks."

He showed a rare smile on his serious face before it dropped and he glanced over at the gun.

"…plus the way you were fondling the gun kind of freaked me out."

I snorted before looking at him seriously. If he really was determined to help me, to put his life on the line for me, then he deserved to know more about me; specifically about my flame…and if he might have one himself. Tatsumi was strong, both in body and mind. I wouldn't be surprised if he could do it.

"Ryuu…if you're really determined to stick with me, then I should be honest with you."

He didn't say anything but nodded to show he was listening.

"I'm not completely normal."

"Obviously."

I sent him a dirty look before continuing. Now this is where I decided what to tell him and how.

"Let me first explain that I have an extra sense; a sixth sense if you will."

I had to hold back a giggle when he stiffened and started to pale a little. Tatsumi had always been a little scared of the supernatural. He hid it well though.

"You mean like…ghosts?"

"Yes."

He tried to hold a straight face but I could tell he wanted to look around his room for anything that might be out of the ordinary.

"Are there any here…now?"

I laughed through my nose.

"No, don't worry. There was one talking to me when you were in the shower, but he's gone now."

I patted his hand as he paled further.

"But anyway, and this is the important part…well one of the important parts…I'm Kota, but at the same time not."

"What?"

"You know how I said I have a sixth sense? Well I used that sense to travel the universe in my dreams, ejecting my soul from my body to explore. Well…I got lost and found myself stuck in my alternate self's body; Kota!"

"So what you're saying…is that…you're from another dimension?"

"Yes and no. I'm still the Kota you grew up with, just merged with my alternate self and all her memories."

I saw him nod before he froze.

"Wait…her?"

I chuckled.

"What, you didn't realize that I could be a female in an alternate reality? It's called alternate for a reason."

I could tell he had a hard time processing this so I didn't press him on it. Instead I continued on in my explanation.

"What I'm trying to get to in explaining you that, is that from the knowledge I got from merging with her, I was able to unlock a power only available in this universe."

"Power?"

"Un…it's called a flame."

I noticed his confused expression and stood up from the bed.

"Here, let me show you."

I closed my eyes before calling up the flame I was starting to become so familiar with. Dark clouds engulfed my hands and forehead and my eyes shifted from green to sparkling ebony. I waved my hand in front of me and watched as it distorted reality around it, bending and flowing through it like water.

"That…that's amazing…could I…could I do anything like that?"

"Hmm…I think so. It takes a lot of determination and inner strength though. Course it won't be the same as mine, the flame that develops matches your inner self."

When Tatsumi reached a hand out to touch the flame I drew it back before he could. He blinked before furrowing his brows in question.

"Sorry…I'm not quite sure the effect it has on others. I don't really feel like testing it out on you."

"Makes sense."

The nature of the flame was the ability to warp reality. I wasn't quite sure how warping the reality around a person's body would affect them. And I didn't really want to find out quite yet. I closed off my connection and the flame disappeared, leaving no evidence that it had ever been there.

"You ready then?"

Tatsumi nodded before getting up and digging something out of his dresser; his brawler's gloves. Some people had a lucky shirt, or a pair of lucky underwear; Tatsumi has his black leather brawling gloves. The one thing Kota had always looked up to in Tatsumi as a friend was the way he used his body as a weapon. He could beat almost anyone in a hand to hand fight.

The grin on Ryuu's face as he tightened the gloves on his hands sent a pleasurable chill down my spine. Tatsumi always did seem a little too happy whenever he got to beat someone up. And damn if that didn't turn me on.

"A-Anyway…I'm going to open a portal so we can land just a ways away from my house."

Tatsumi grabbed the metal bat sitting against the wall before standing next to me. While I did say he loved beating people up with his hands, he equally loved using his bat. It was always fun to see the looks on people's faces when they thought they had disarmed him.

"Portal?"

"One of the abilities of my flame."

He nodded and I activated my flame. I stuck a black coated hand out in front of me and twisted it to the right. A black spiral formed and a distortion started forming in the middle of it. Once I was sure I had formed the portal on the other side of reality I grabbed Tatsumi's arm and pulled him in.

We came out in the alley we had…ahem…masturbated in before. I was starting to get a hang of traveling like this; I didn't trip at all this time. We made sure to traverse the streets as sneakily as possible before my house came into sight. There was an expensive looking black car parked in front of it. My eyes narrowed. Had they already gotten there before us?

I gestured to Tatsumi and we snuck up to the front door. I turned off my flame way back in the alley so I didn't stick out and was sure no one would see me as I snuck a look through the window. A group of men in black suits were standing around an older man in what I was sure was an Armani suit with an expensive looking scarf.

My mother was on the couch in front of him, eyes positively fuming with anger. I fingered the gun in the back of my pants before deciding to leave it there for now. I wanted to keep the element of surprise. I took a deep breath and gestured for Tatsumi to wait outside. He shot me an angry look at me but didn't question it.

I schooled my face into a normal look and opened the door.

"Mom, I'm home!"

All the men were quick to turn around and point guns at me. I held my breath and was ready to activate my own flame at a moment's notice. Of course none of this showed on my face. The older man gave a sharp order and the lackeys put their guns away. I breathed out a sigh of relief.

The man looked at me with a penetrating stare.

"Is this my grandson then?"

My eyes grew wide and I looked to my mother for confirmation. She glared at what I now knew was her father before talking.

"Yes, this is my son, Inoue Kota."

"Mom?"

She sent me a sympathetic look before continuing.

"Kota, this is your grandfather, Gotuda Hidenori; head of the Gotuda Yakuza."

I stared at him. He was what I would have expected; a hardened man who had seen a hard life and beat it with a stick until it stopped moving. His eyes stared into mine as if they were assessing my worth. I glared back at him, daring him to say I was worth anything less. He snorted before frowning.

"Gather his things."

The suits bowed before heading up to my room. I protested, loudly.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Hidenori glared down at me.

"I may have despised your father, but you are the only heir I have left. I cannot leave your safety in the hands of your mother."

I glared at him before looking to my mother. She was angry but resigned. She knew she could do nothing to stop him and then I realized neither could I. My grandfather had an army; I didn't. Plus, I reluctantly reasoned, his house was probably the safest place there was.

"Fine, but you better promise to keep my mother safe."

He grunted but nodded. I watched as the men carried my stuff out in boxes and suitcases and pouted at the forced move.

"Oi Kota! What the hell's going on?!"

Tatsumi weaved around the suits carrying stuff out of the house. He came to stand beside me and sent an assessing look at my grandfather. My grandfather stared down his nose at him, passing him off as a pest.

"Meet my grandfather, Gotuda Hidenori. I'm being forced to move in with him."

I watched as Tatsumi glared at my grandfather before bowing before him. He stood back up with a decision clear in his eyes.

"Allow me to be his bodyguard."

"Oi, what are you doing?!"

He only glared at me before looking back into my grandfather's eyes. I watched as Hidenori considered my friend's request before smirking.

"You have a fire in you boy. If you can beat some of my best men then I'll allow it."

I looked at Tatsumi before deciding it was useless to try and talk him out of it. Once he set his mind on something he didn't let up on it. Plus…it would be nice to have him by my side all the time. My thoughts drifted to Ogawa and realized that he wouldn't want to miss out on this. We three had been friends for years and we had always done things together. He'd bash our heads in if he found out we didn't tell him.

"Sir, everything is loaded."

"Good."

My grandfather turned to my mother and I couldn't see the look on his face, but I could feel the tension in the air.

"Setsuya."

She glared at him before coming over to give me a hug. I hugged her back equally as hard before she pulled away. Her eyes were teary as she stared at me.

"You be good, you hear?"

I nodded, little tears forming in the corners of my eyes as well.

"I will." I hugged her close. "I love you."

She hiccupped into my shoulder and squeezed me tight.

"I love you too honey."

"We're leaving."

I separated from my mother and gave her one last smile before following my grandfather out the door. Tatsumi was close behind me. We were quiet as we slid into the back of the expensive car, not really knowing what to say. I settled on linking my hand with Tatsumi's and giving it a squeeze.

He squeezed back.

* * *

_**A/N:** So far the pairing is Ryuu/Kota. I'm not sure if I'll add more into it and make it a threesome or moresome, but anything can happen. :D And just because I have Tsuna, Hibari, and Reborn as the main characters doesn't mean they're the main pairing. They just have a bigger part in the story than others. Hope you review! xD_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:** Man, being a girl sucks sometimes; I have such mood swings before my period. I need birth control pills or something, help regulate all my icky hormones. Anyways, another chapter~! First part was kinda hard. Transitions...ew._

* * *

**_~Staying In and Coming Out~_**

Having the position of Yakuza heir being dropped on you out of the blue was tiring. After we were driven to the main compound that my grandpa lived at (and holy cow, that is one huge Japanese styled manor), I was shuffled off and separated from Tatsumi. I didn't want to, but Ryuu assured me he'd be fine, the stubborn bastard.

I was showed my room in the manor as well as introduced to the tutors that would be teaching me all there was to be a Yakuza boss. I was honestly surprised at the amount of tutors there were, it was more than just being able to fight. Besides the guys that would teach me how to fight with everything from my bare hands to swords and guns, there were guys that would teach me all the ins and outs of corporate warfare.

These dudes were fucking business sharks; they'd eat a lesser man's head off as well as drain their pockets until there was nothing left but lint.

It was their hands I was thrown to first. While Tatsumi was kicking the asses of three of my grandfather's best men, I was stuck behind a desk getting accounting and business strategies pounded into my head. Let's just say that I was not a happy camper. I groaned and flopped onto the tatami mats of my large traditional room.

I needed to get the images of numbers off of my brain. I hated numbers. I closed my eyes and decided I'd contemplate something else, anything to distract myself from the evil that was math. The nature of my flame was the first thing to pop up; what was it and what could I do with it? I wracked my brain for knowledge on what I had known about the KHR manga/anime, but frowned when I realized I only knew general information. Curse me and never having finished the anime.

What did I know?

I knew Tsuna was beat around a lot by Reborn for a while before the Varia arc started. Or wait, there was that thing with Mukuro too wasn't there? After that…was the future thing I think. All I knew about the future arc was that the bad dude was a guy called Byakuran and that he was trying to get all the rings or something? Something about a trini-set? After the future arc, there was the thing with the Simon family or something…with that cute red-haired dude Enma.

…Yep, that was all I knew. Well when it came to events anyway. I knew the general flames and stuff too. Sky, Sun, Storm, Mist, Cloud, Rain…etc. Oh! There was also those earth flames that Enma's family had, but I wasn't completely sure what all those flames were.

I rolled around on the ground in frustration and boredom before giving up on what I knew. Who cares about all that anyway, I had an awesome dark, starry…something flame. (Curse me twice for never getting far in the anime). I could use my awesome powers of space and time as well as my inherent clairvoyant powers to unlock the mysteries of reality.

And I was sure the answers to unlocking flames in other people was somewhere in there. Possibly.

_Uuuughhhh!_

I had too many things crammed into my brain today.

I needed chocolate. Dark chocolate.

And thus began my adventure of exploring the manor. I had been trying to find the kitchen, but this place was a maze of corridors and rooms. It didn't help that I got distracted easily and each new, interesting thing drew me further away from my original goal.

Eventually my eyes were drawn to a room with a pair of beautiful katana hanging on the wall. _Oh wow, those things look so freaking cool! _I practically skipped into the room as I thought up of all the cool things I could do with a pair of those. They were practically begging me to use them.

I made sure there was no one around me before I reached forward and pulled the longer one off the wall. I slid back the scabbard and my eyes seemed to sparkle back at me from the reflection in the metal. I giggled in excitement before looking around me again, just to make sure no one was watching. No one would mind if I played around with them would they? I mean, I was the _young lord_ of the manor now, right? It wasn't like anyone could really tell me 'no', right?

_Hehehe._

I put on my serious face and glared at an invisible enemy. I was a jedi, super awesome and powerful, a dark lord. I held the sword out in front of me, making _voooom_ and _shoooom_ noises as I swung the imaginary light saber back and forth. I slashed at my invisible enemy and cackled madly when I imaged cutting Luke Skywalker's hand off.

I stood over his imaginary body and brought a hand up to my mouth to make breathing sounds.

_Kiissshhh. Kuuushhhhh._

"Luke. I am your father."

"Y-Young master…what are you doing?"

I swung my sword around with lightning speed, barely missing cutting off the poor man's nose. I stared down the sword at him, a grin on my face and my childish urge to play with swords still going strong.

"My name is Darth Vader, not young master."

He nodded hesitantly with a pale face, trying to stab his nose on the end of the sword. I swung the sword again, not really paying any mind to how long it was, and gestured to the other side.

"Grab that and play along with me."

"B-But…these are sacred swords…passed down through generations…"

"…and now I'm the young master of the new generation, so obey and role play with me."

Having nothing to say to that, the yakuza lackey, or _bro_, fearfully grabbed the remaining sword and held it in shaking hands. I frowned when he just stood there, unsure of what to do.

"Well, don't just stand there, draw the sword!"

He jumped and drew the short sword out of the scabbard, his quick, jerky movements causing the scabbard to go flying out of his hands. He jumped when it slammed into the wall and clattered to the ground. I made darth vader breathing sounds and circled around him slowly.

_Kiiishhhh. Kuushhhh._

"Y-Young…master…?"

I flipped the sword around and hit his shoulder with the flat side of the blade. He screamed like a girl.

"Minus ten health points."

"W-What?"

"Minus ten health points; you didn't dodge or block."

I then got back into character and started chanting background music.

"Dun dun dun, dun, dun dun, dun, dun dun. Dun dun dun, dun da duuuuh dun."

"…is this…Star Wars?"

I nodded before going to hit him again. He managed to block this time.

"You have improved much, young Luke, join me on the dark side."

That seemed to draw the inner kid out of the tough looking guy and his eyes narrowed as he followed my steps as we circled each other.

"Never shall I join with you."

I have to say, play fighting with real swords was a ton of fun, especially when you were playing Jedi. We both made sound effects as we clashed swords, acting out an epic battle. But eventually it had to come to an end. I caught the sword between my arm and chest and started acting out an epic death scene.

"Ah! You got me!" I feel to my knees. "Uu, eh, ohh." I reached an arm up to the sky before falling down on the ground. "Bleh."

"Ah! Young master, I didn't hurt you did I?"

I peeked an eye open before sitting up and waving him off.

"Naw I'm good. That was fun though. Hey, do you guys have any chocolate here?"

I was led to the living room type area before being brought a really nice type of expensive chocolate. Huh, I could get used to that. As I sat there, eating my chocolate and day dreaming, I realized I had no idea where I wanted to go from here. Everything had just been thrown so out of whack that I had no idea what would affect what.

_Well, I do still have to help those spirits move on…and there's that family trying to kill me…_

I furrowed my brows and sprawled out on the tatami mats, nibbling on pieces of chocolate.

_Okay brain, let's make a to-do list._

_1…hmmm…talk with gramps about that Yokoyama family._

_2…find way to kill boss of Yokoyama family._

_3…after people aren't trying to kill me, help spirits move on._

_4…contemplate helping Tatsumi and Ogawa gaining flames._

_5…profit?_

What did I want to do? I had been running around in this new life with no real goal other than to stay out of the main characters way. I hadn't realized it before, but I had always seen myself as separate from everyone else, like someone on the outside looking in. But I realized it was different now. This…this was my life. I needed to actually go out and live it.

But what did I want to do?

Maybe the real question is what happened when I died in this dimension? This wasn't my original realm, I had arrived here using only my spiritual form and found my way into my alternate self's body. Who's to say when I died I wouldn't just drift again? I shivered.

Since accidentally getting lost away from my body (did that mean my other body was dead?), I had developed a fear of trying to spirit walk again. Who's to say I wouldn't drift too far away from my body again? Would I be stuck in the black abyss permanently this time?

_No…I'm not going there again._

I shook off those thoughts and focused on something I could do with this life. And then I realized it had to be fun. I was too scared in my previous life to have fun, but what kind of person would I be if I didn't take risks in my second life as well? Who's to say I wouldn't just get shot out to another alternate reality after this body died?

_Ugh this is all so confusing!_

Fine, I guess for now I could play Yakuza. Maybe take a note out of Yamamoto's book and just go along with the flow. Hmmm…actually…the ambitious part of me was starting to poke its head out of the dark hole it had crawled into. It was fueled by the sadistic part of me that liked to have fun. If I'm going to be a badass Yakuza boss in the future, why not be the best? Now that I think about it, what did the Mafia think they were doing showing us up on Japanese soil? The Yakuza needed to start making a name for itself as well, and not just as a group of thugs.

It could be fun having a rival like the Vongola.

I sat up in excitement, a grin stretching across my face. Actually, that could be fun, really fun. I always was competitive. And I liked to win, especially with cheating. It was time to make a name for the Gotuda clan. And we would be baaadasss. I'm gonna make it so we rival the other mafia groups. Hehehehehehe!

I blinked when I realized I was rolling around on the ground.

…maybe I had too much sugar.

* * *

I cooled down from my sugar high before I made my way to where my grandfather's office was. I really needed him to help me handle this assassin problem. I couldn't just go to school with people trying to kill me.

Well…I guess I could, but it wouldn't be ideal.

As I watched him give his underlings various orders I was reminded of a certain body that should still be rotting in the abandoned warehouse. I realized that if anyone was able to dispose of a body it would be my grandfather. He was Yakuza after all.

I walked in and conversation immediately cut off. I rolled my eyes.

"What is it? Talk quickly."

"Nice to see you too." I twitched and shifted nervously. It's not every day you ask your grandfather to get rid of a body for you. "Um…we get rid of bodies' right? …make them disappear?"

My grandfather's eyes narrowed.

"Have you killed someone?"

I shrugged and looked down at the floor.

"Just the assassin that tried to kill me last night."

My grandfather seemed surprised at that. It was most likely at the fact that I had survived.

"You survived…yet none of my trained heirs did?"

"I was lucky. Plus he dropped his gun."

I slid the gun out of the back of my pants. I was starting to become attached to it honestly; I had made my first kill with it. And it was pretty cool looking, being all sleek, black steel. Actually, now that I thought about it, I wasn't sure what kind of gun it was either.

Seeing my grandfather's hand out, I set the gun in it. He looked it over with a critical eye.

"Desert Eagle, .44 magnum. Solid black finish."

Ooooo desert eagle. That was a cool gun right? At least I think it was. He turned it over until he found what he was looking for.

"Yokoyama's signature. So it was one of their assassins."

He sent me a considering look as he handed the gun back to me. I took it back, surprised that he hadn't automatically banned me from using guns. Well, he was a Yakuza boss…and I guess I was going to be trained in how to use them.

"Which warehouse was it?"

I told him the directions and he ordered one of his guys to take a group of men to dispose of the body as well as sending a message to the Yokoyama clan. I played with my gun as he ordered guys around, aiming it at the other suits standing in the office. It was amusing watching them flinch whenever I made a 'bang' sound.

"Boss! That kid!"

I turned around and watched as some dude with a pompadour and a purple suit ran into the room. (Really? A purple suit?). He was breathing heavily. Wait, kid?! Tatsumi?!

"What is it?"

"He beat two of the guys already. Now he's gonna fight Himekawa!"

My grandfather stood up and walked around the desk with an interested look on his face.

"Oh? Let's not waste time then. I want to see this."

I followed behind my grandfather as he walked to where I assumed the sparring area was (not sure what it was called; dojo maybe?), equally, if not more, excited than him. I had memories of fighting alongside Tatsumi, but memories were weak in comparison to seeing it in real time.

(Course he kind of fell short when Hibari was attacking us, but come on, that was Hibari. Hi-ba-ri. Hibari is a nut.)

My eyes almost fell out of my face when I walked into the dojo. Tatsumi had his shirt off and beads of sweat were running down his abs. My eyes were glued to the way his muscles clenched and stretched as he fought against some dude who right now wasn't even on my radar.

I'm sure Tatsumi was having some trouble fighting the dude, he did get hit occasionally, but he never fell down and never gave up. In fact, the other dude looked just as bad. And then Tatsumi grinned manically and flipped the dude over in a violent twist, slamming him hard into the mat. He didn't get up.

Oh man, I was so turned on.

It was almost reflex how I ran over to him the moment he turned towards us and wrapped myself around him. Ryuu's hands caught my thighs as my legs wrapped around him, stumbling a bit from the force of my jump. I couldn't keep the grin from my face. He grinned as well before kissing me fiercely. My hands tangled in his hair and my legs tightened around his waist as we battled tongues. God he was so hot.

I pulled away gasping for air before staring into his heated eyes with my own hooded ones.

"You need to do me. Now."

I could feel his hands tighten on my thighs and it sent a thrill of pleasure to my already hardened erection.

And then the shock settled in.

"EHHHHHHH?!"

I blinked before realizing we weren't alone and blushed as I slid down from around Tatsumi. I stayed close to him though, I didn't want everyone to see my raging hard on. Tatsumi squeezed my hips to show he noticed. Mmmm…Tatsumi…

"What is the meaning of this Kota?"

Wait, focus! Don't lose yourself now! I cleared my throat and looked up at my bewildered grandfather. I smirked.

"What, you didn't know? This is my boyfriend, Tatsumi Ryuunosuke."

His face went from bewildered, to stupefied, to horrified in a few seconds flat.

"…a boyfriend?"

I nodded but my attention was still on Tatsumi and his bare chest…his rippling, bare chest…mmmm…

Tatsumi's chuckling brought me out of my inner mind theater and I came back to reality. I smiled up at him before leaning forward again to lightly skim my lips against his.

"Hello Mr. Bodyguard, wanna come back to my room?"

"I would love to."

His husky voice made me shiver. I grabbed his hand and led him out of the dojo, pushing the still stunned bodies out of the way. This man needed to be in my bed yesterday. Heh, he was in my bed yesterday. Hehehe. Tatsumi's voice whispered across my ear as we came to my bedroom.

"You gave you grandfather quite a shock there."

I pulled him in and slid the paper door shut behind him.

"He'll get over it I'm sure."

I pulled him with me onto the laid out futon and giggled when he brushed his lips across my shoulder. I ran my hands down his back and arched my back when he sucked on that particular spot just below my ear.

"Tatsumi…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

My eyes flew open when the door to my room slammed open Hidenori stormed into the room, arms locking around Tatsumi's neck and trying to pull him off of me. Of course I was just as stubborn and held onto Tatsumi's waist, creating a sort of tug-of-war between us, Tatsumi stuck in the middle.

"I WON'T LET MY SWEET GRANDSON BE VIOLATED!"

"Let go! If I want to have sex, then I'm gonna have sex!"

"I FORBID IT! IT'S FORBIDDEN!"

"Cho-Choking…"

"Well too late!" I said with glee. "We already did it~."

The surprise that statement caused gave Tatsumi enough time to break free from my grandfather's hold. He rolled away before sprinting out of the room. Hopefully he'd find somewhere to hide long enough for my grandfather to cool down. Who knew he would care enough to try and murder my boyfriend?

It was kind of sweet actually.

* * *

_**A/N:** If the chap seems...all over the place, probably cause it is. My hormones were everywhere and my brain felt like it was made of rusty gears. Oh well, I pulled through!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:** Added some links to pics that kind of look like what I imagine my Ryuu and Yoshi look like in my profile. Kota is the pic I put up top for the summary._

* * *

**_~Wing It Baby~_**

I was pretty sure my grandfather and I were fighting. It was a silent fight, a weird, strange battle of wills. I was ignoring him and I think he was ignoring me. If I passed him in the halls I would ignore him and try to find some way to piss him off. Then he would growl and shout that I was grounded. And then I would shout back and say he even if he did ground me I would just break the rules anyway.

I never did have the internal flinch most kids got when their parents said they were 'grounded'. I never had a father in my past life, and my mother wasn't good at punishing. So I was a rebel, freedom was my song. The man could stuff it! And right now that man happened to be my grandfather.

It was surprisingly lonely sleeping by myself last night. I would admit I was a little needy, but I had never really had that kind of affection turned towards me. I was a girl (man now) who had never really known real affection. Little touches and cuddles made me feel nice. And whether my grandfather liked it or not, I was going to have my Ryuu-bear.

_Pfft_. Oh god, _Ryuu-bear_. I can't wait to call Tatsumi that to his face!

I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket when it vibrated. I was eating breakfast with Hidenori and a few of the guys. I flipped it open and read the text sent from Ogawa.

_Yoshi-kun:__ What do you mean your gramps is a Yakuza boss?! __( ꒪Д꒪)ノ_

I wiped my hands on my pants before turning my full attention to the cell phone to text him back.

_Kota-chin:__ He just is. Now I'm living with him. Oh hey, you should come over and join~. __(ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ __Then Ryuu-chan and I won't be alone~. __°˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°_

I could feel my grandfather glaring at me as I texted at the table but I ignored him. My phone vibrated again alerting me to another message.

_Yoshi-kun:__ …Sure, why not? Yakuza could be fun. I'll ditch during lunch._ _┐(__￣ヮ￣__)┌_

"No texting at the breakfast table!"

I just threw him the bird.

_Kota-chin:__ Have fun escaping Hibari-chan~. __(＾▽＾)_

I felt the table vibrate as Hidenori slammed his hands down on it in anger. I kept my face blank as I waited on Ogawa's text.

_Yoshi-kun:__ FFFFFFFFF-! __(╯°□°）╯︵┻━┻_

The kitchen table flew over my head before slamming into the wall, breakfast flying past me face, but somehow with none of it actually touching me. I blinked and couldn't help but snort in laughter. My grandfather had actually flipped the table in anger.

"Boss! Please calm down! Your blood-pressure!"

I snickered.

* * *

After spending most of the morning enduring the torture of having business pounded into my head, I headed out near the front to wait for Ogawa. I was actually kind of doubting he would make it, Hibari was kind of a monster after all. I was proved wrong though when I saw Ogawa appear down the street. He was breathing heavily and his limbs seemed as heavy as lead.

I ran out of the front gate to greet him, only to freeze and scream like a little girl when Hibari skidded around the corner after Ogawa.

"AHHHHH! It's Hibari! Run!"

I watched as Ogawa gained a sudden burst of speed and he dead sprinted at me. No doubt the sudden burst was from the threat of getting pounded to a pulp. I franticly waved at him to hurry up as I shouted for nearby dudes to get ready to fight. Ogawa was almost to the gate…and then he tripped.

It was like everything went in slow motion as he flew towards me. It would have been hilarious if Hibari wasn't bearing down on us. I was too shocked to move. Time sped back up again as Ogawa crashed into my chest and we fell to the cement in a heap. I groaned and rubbed my head in pain. I tried pushing Ogawa off of me.

"Oi, you're heavy. Get off me, fat ass."

"Too…tired…"

"Hm…so this is where you've been herbivore."

I froze under Ogawa and looked up at Hibari. He was staring down at me, tonfa out and jacket fluttering in the wind. I noticed the guys I had told to fight were already down and out for the count. Oh boy. I whimpered when he glared down at me. Ogawa really needed to move his ass.

"You skipped a day of school without notice."

The sun reflected off his tonfa as he moved them into a ready stance.

"I'll bite you to death."

"What is the meaning of this?"

Oh thank god. Was I ever glad to hear my grandfather's voice. I struggled with getting Ogawa off of me, but it was hard when he was trying to hold onto me to protect himself from Hibari. I pinched his cheeks and pulled.

"Let. Go."

"Nooooooo, pwotect me Kota-chwan~!"

My attention was drawn to Hibari when I heard him put his weapons away. I looked over at him confused. What? Hibari wasn't going to beat us up?

"Gotuda."

Eh?

"Hmm…? Ah, the young Hibari-san."

Eh? They knew each other? My eyes widened further when Hibari wasn't outright rude to my grandfather. He even nodded his head in greeting!

"You…you two know each other?"

Hidenori finally seemed to notice me on the ground and his eyes automatically zeroed in on Ogawa lying on top of me.

"Who is that?"

"Oi…psst…Ogawa, get off me."

He glanced up at my grandfather and was quick to scramble off of me at the dark glare. I stood up after him and dusted myself off. My head throbbed at the change in position and I wondered if I should get it looked at.

"This is Ogawa Yoshi. He's one of my friends."

"N-Nice to meet you!"

Hidenori glowered down at Ogawa and I snickered at his misfortune. I still wanted to know how my gramps knew Hibari though and pointed at the two.

"…you know him gramps?"

He finally let up on his glare and glanced at me.

"Hm…? We're business partners."

"Business…partners…?"

Hidenori gestured for some of his underlings to prepare a room and tea for himself and Hibari. He turned back to me after he was done to answer.

"Yes, business partners. We have a shared interest in Namimori."

I watched gaped mouthed as my grandfather led Hibari away. And Hibari followed him. What?

"Dude…"

Ogawa summed it up nicely with that statement. It did make some strange sense though; Hibari playing nice with Yakuza.

I shivered.

* * *

I never really did know what my grandfather and Hibari talked about, but the next day he said I was cleared to go to school again. He did give me this creepy, searching look though. It made me wary for anything Hibari could have spilled to him, he did know one of my big secrets, and I didn't know how I felt about my grandfather knowing that particular one.

Besides that, Yoshi and I had spent the rest of the day goofing off. He had unofficially joined Gotuda, being my friend and all, so he could come and go as he pleased. It was fun. While Ryuu and I were best friends and would always be loyal to each other, Yoshi and I just clicked, in that _we-like-making-people-suffer _way. In other words, pranking people till they went crazy.

And prank we did. Hehehe. I think they were glad to be rid of us when we went to school the next day. Which led me to where I was now, being Hibari's slave during lunch. I waved goodbye to both Ryuu and Yoshi as I stuffed curry bread down my throat. I don't know why, but somehow I wasn't that scared of Hibari anymore. Maybe it was because of how civil he had been to my grandfather yesterday?

_A shared interest in Namimori_…what the hell does that mean anyway?

I slid open the door to the reception room and was met with a jacket thrown in my face. I yelped and pulled it off. I looked down and noticed that it was the signature dark black jacket with a red armband. What…no way. I couldn't help the smile growing no my face as I looked back up at Hibari.

"I get a jacket?!"

"Hn."

"Sweet!"

I threw it over my shoulders and slid my arms through the holes in one smooth motion. Like a boss. Oh yeah, can't believe that worked. While I was fanboying over the awesome jacket, Hibari was digging something out of his desk.

"Herbivore."

I snapped back to attention and turned towards him. He had a map of Namimori spread across his desk. I walked over to him and looked at it curiously. Besides the general things that were on a map, there were red marks scattered here and there.

"What's this?"

"You're going to create portals between key locations."

I looked back up at him dumbfounded.

"…huh?"

He glared back at me.

"I do not like repeating myself, herbivore."

I shut my mouth and considered the request. I had no doubt that he meant permanent, stable portals. I rubbed my chin in thought. I had never actually considered that before. I supposed I could do it, but I would need something that would hold the energy of the portal…and there would have to be a trigger mechanism that people could use. My brain started working.

"I think I could do it, but I'll probably have to put some of my…flames in you."

"Why?"

"So you can activate the portals."

"…I will allow it."

"Ciaossu."

"AAUUUUUGH!"

I jumped about a foot in the air when Reborn appeared out of nowhere, his signature fedora and beady black eyes scaring the crap out of me. It took a moment to register the situation I was in. Oh shit. It was Reborn. And he's here. In this room. No doubt because he had been listening in. Because he had eyes everywhere in this school.

_I'm such an idiot!_

"Baby."

Hibari stared at Reborn with cool interest while I kept my eyes on anything _but_ him. Holy shit. Act cool. Just. Act. Cool. I could practically feel the smugness radiating off of Reborn as he stared at me, but I didn't give in. I would act dumb until the end!

"What's…What's a baby doing here?"

Reborn simply smirked and tipped his hat up with his gun. Oh snap. He turned his lizard into a gun.

"What was that about flames?"

"N-Nothing."

I stared down at the map, pretending to be absolutely absorbed in it. Fuck Reborn was scary, even if he was in the body of a baby. I heard a clink of china and turned my head towards the sound. I stared in shock as reborn sipped on a cup of coffee, a small living room set up in a hole in the wall.

"Herbivore."

I turned my gaze back to Hibari. He pointed down to the map with a threat in his gaze. Was he just going to ignore the baby in the wall?! I felt like crying.

"D-Do…do I have to?"

"I'll bite you to death."

I cried inside my head. I should just give up, Reborn would have found out eventually anyway. He's fucking Reborn. I slumped my shoulders, defeated.

"Yeah, yeah….well…come over here so I can poke you."

Hibari's eyes narrowed and I was quick to reassure him.

"You know, for the flame thingy!"

He glared but he walked around the desk towards me. I gulped when he stopped in front of me, probably only a foot away. I gulped even further when I felt a weight land on my shoulder. _Fucking Reborn!_

"Okay…well um…I'll be putting some of my energy in you…so you can…feel what I'm doing and kind of understand it…okay? So don't bite me to death if it feels weird."

I took a deep breath, ignored Reborn on my shoulder, and brought my flame into being. I felt Reborn's tiny fingers clench at my hair when the dark flame formed around my hands and forehead. Hibari was staring into my no doubt black eyes. I cleared my throat.

"Okay um…just stay still?"

Hope no one notices that I'm winging this. Instinct, go with instinct.

I focused a ball of the flame's power into the tips of my pointer and middle finger on my right hand. I brought it up to his forehead and between his eyes; the one place I knew where psychic power gathered. I focused on ignoring everything around me, falling into a light trance as I became a part of the energy around me. I could feel the raging inferno coming off of Hibari as well as the one coming from my shoulder. I pushed Reborn's power to the side of my consciousness and focused completely on Hibari.

I could see the veins of power as they coursed through his system. It was slow and calm though, like it was asleep. I had to try and keep away from that. Only focus on his head, his perception. I knew what I was going to have to do. I brought my fingers to his forehead and slowly pushed the energy into his system. The black energy seeped into his inner eye and I watched amazed as it intertwined with his own purple energy. While most of my flames settled into the spot between his eyes, active and gentle (like water almost) the rest of it seeped into his system, slipping and settling alongside his own energy. I cut off my connection to the energy and pulled away.

My eyes slowly came back into focus and I realized that Hibari had his eyes closed and Reborn was relaxing against my head. I took a deep breath when I came fully out of my trance; it was almost like I had been underwater.

When Hibari opened his own eyes they were glazed and sleepy looking. I furrowed my own.

"You feel okay?"

He looked at me with hooded eyes before his gaze drifted to Reborn. They watched him for a while before settling back on me.

"Hn."

_I guess I should take that as a yes._

"I can sense things that I hadn't before."

He sent me a pointed look, as if I had been keeping some secret from him. I shrugged my shoudlers. Hibari stared at me before deciding it wasn't worth it. No doubt he realized it came with the powers.

"Okay, well, guess I should lay down a portal now."

I looked around the room before walking towards a door to a connecting storage room. It was one of the sliding doors; it should work well. I rubbed my chin as I thought about how to go about it. I slid the door open and closed, imaging how the portal would open and close. Reborn was still on my shoulder, watching me work. I was starting to get used to him actually.

I laid a hand on the closed door before blinking and looking back at Hibari.

"Oh…um…focus on the way reality twists when I make the portal. It should help you understand how to open and close it."

He simply nodded.

I stuck my tongue out in concentration and was just about to get to work when I felt the barrel of a gun against my head. I froze in fright.

"You haven't poked _me_ yet, _Kota-chan_."

_Hiiiiiiii!_

"Are…are you sure?"

"Don't worry. I can handle it."

I gulped. No doubt he wanted me to put some of my flame in him too so he could see what I was doing. (And most likely so he could use the portals whenever he wanted). But hey, I liked living, so I didn't fight him. I trusted that Reborn really could handle the flame (he was a super, powerful, awesome, assassin who knew flames like the back of his hand), and didn't take nearly as much caution with him as I did Hibari. I simply gathered my flame into my fingers and poked his forehead. It was kind of scary how it was more sucked in instead of me having to push it in.

_Note to self: don't cross Reborn._

I heard Reborn hum on my shoulder before he settled back down.

"Alright, get to work."

I was relieved when I didn't feel the gun against my head anymore and focused my attention back on the door. I closed my eyes and breathed in before infusing a dormant portal into the door. It wasn't quite in the door, but in a parallel piece of reality where the door existed. I glanced at the map on the table and connected the dormant portal to the spot on the map. I blinked when I realized that was where my grandfather's manor was.

I shook off the disturbing thought before I made sure the connection between the portals was tightly wound, letting nothing come through between them before a side was activated. I severed the connection with the portal and breathed a sigh of relief when it stayed in place. Now all that was left was to test it out.

"Watch closely."

I brought some of my flame to my hand and infused the door with it as I pulled it open. The sliding of the door unwound the portal and as the door opened, so did the portal form in its threshold. I stared at the inside of my room with relief. It worked. I jumped when Reborn jumped off of my shoulder and through the door into my room. He looked around before jumping back onto my shoulder.

I sighed. Damn, he just really loved to scare me, didn't he?

"Did you feel how I put my energy into the door to open it?"

Reborn pulled my hair.

"Hurry up and continue."

I growled before infusing my energy into the door again as I closed it. I was reassured when I felt the portal winding closed as well. I opened the door again this time without any energy and was met with the inside of the storage room. Good.

"Well, you should get it now, so I'm gonna lie down and take a nap."

I moved to do so but Hibari stopped me with a growl.

"Herbivore."

I sighed.

"What?"

Reborn tipped his hat with an evil grin on his face.

"You still have more work to do."

_What?_

"The other locations, herbivore."

_UUUUUUGH!_

* * *

_**A/N:** Lol. Reborn's been watching you Kota~. Plot development~~~~! Hibari you are so demanding! But that's okay, it's sexy. :D_


End file.
